My Boarding School
by flyingconverselol
Summary: After being suspended for the seventh time at her school, Max is sent to a boarding school. Her new friends are awesome. But what if one huge troublemaker guy moves into the dorm next to hers? It's cliche, but please read it.
1. Chapter 1

My Boarding School

**I'm happy to announce my third fanfic! Please read this. Should I do a Percy Jackson fanfic or a Lorien Legacies fanfic or something else next? So far all I can really write is Maximum Ride. **

The two major queen bees, Lissa and Brigid, stood in front of the two young freshman girls with nerdy glasses, braces, and braids. Some of the football team stood behind them, sneering.  
"Becca, should we get rid of these nerds?"Lissa asked in her nasally voice.  
A cheerleader studying her pink nails replied, "Yes, they're in our hall. Do it, Lis."

Brigid grinned. "Great."  
Two cheerleaders stepped forward and gave the freshman girls a crappy glare.

They reached out with their claw-like manicured hands.

"Stop!"I cried, stepping from my hiding spot. Everyone turned to me.  
I smirked. I looked intimidating, I knew. I was wearing my leather jacket, a red tank top, black skinny jeans, and combat boots with silver laces.

"It's Max!"I heard a cheerleader whisper for the fifth time. I shook my head at their stupidity. Cheerleaders.

(A/N: I'm sorry if that's offensive. I'm sure cheerleading and football are great sports, and cheerleaders are not stupid or annoying. I'm just using this stereotype for Brigid and Lissa and the popular kids.)

"Yes, I'm Max,"I said. I walked forwards, meeting Lissa's stare and glaring at her. She flinched.  
"You guys can go,"I said to the freshmen. They scurried away in unstylish big sneakers.

"Ma-ax! Why did you do that?"  
The first punch came. I dodged and punched the football player in the gut. The second made the mistake of doing a roundhouse kick but losing balance. Haha! In your face, douche! I was stopped by the principal of the school glaring at me. "Suspended again, Max!"

The two girls smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. We didn't think you would get suspended."  
I shrugged. "Who cares? Its school."  
They thanked me and quickly walked away.

~oOo~

"Max, that was the seventh time you've been suspended in a three month period!"my mom, Valencia, exclaimed. She was MAD.  
I shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh, mum, you can't expect me to do nothing when someone gets bullied and pushed around!"I protested.

She groaned, rubbing her forehead. "That's it. I told you, Max, if your behavior didn't improve, I would send you to boarding school. You're going, now."

My sister Ella complained. "Mom! Please don't make Max leave me. All I have is Angel then."

I rolled my eyes. My little sister, Angel, started to cry, but my mom was firm.

"You're packing tomorrow, Maximum. No excuses."

**How did I do? It was an idea I wanted to write down. I hope you like it so far :)**

**I might only be able to update early in the morning every other day or just on the weekdays or not at all. It depends on my homework load. I hate homework!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review, FaxlastsForever!**

**OK, so I wanted to update since I'm done with my stupid math hw...ugh, you gotta HATE math.**

My jaw dropped when I saw the boarding school. Geez, it looked like a haunted mansion. I turned to my mom. "Seriously, Mom, thanks for sending me to a funeral home. Next time you see me I'll be in a coffin,"I said, rolling my eyes.

Angel stared at the school blankly. "Mommy, that's a school?"she asked in disbelief, pointing at the building. Ella snorted. "Looks like military school.'

She turned to our mom, who was pulling my suitcase out of the trunk. "Mom, Max didn't mean to get suspended so many times! She was trying to help some people out. Don't send her to Dracula's mansion!"

Mom chuckled. "Ella, enough dramatics. Come on, Max, let's get you there."

Us three kids exchanged looks. Then, we followed Mom up the steps into the school. Inside, it was just a normal school, just a bit more extravagant with caramel-colored light panels, smooth maple floorboards, and light brown curtains on the windows.

It was quite. Probably because it was four in the morning and everyone was sleeping! THANKS MOM.

The lady at the front desk looked up a cheery smile plastered on her face. "Welcome to Lincoln Boarding School! What's your name?"

Mom filled out boring paperwork while Angel, Ella, and I sat on the plush coaches. We started doing the cup song and singing, which annoyed the hell out of the desk lady and my mom. Ella giggled. "Mom is so gonna kill us when we get home,"she said.

I shrugged. "Good luck,"I said, grinning.

Ella rolled her eyes. "Hey, Mom's done." We quickly exchanged hugs. "See you in two months during fall break, kiddos,"I said, smiling. Angel didn't make a big scene, luckily, but she was still sad.

After my family left, I was left with the grumpy desk lady with the fake smile. "Your room is in the west wing, fourth floor."she said, handing me my keys, class schedule, and a load of other crap.

Then she went back to reading her cheesy romance book.

I took my cell phone out and texted my friend J.J.

_TO J.J.:_

_I'M DYING HERE, DUDE! I HATE BOARDING SCHOOL ALREADY._

**_TO MAX:_**

**_haha lol. sucks for you. i miss you, max!_**

_TO J.J.:  
SURE SOUNDS LIKE IT -_-_

**_TO MAX: _**

**_I'M SORRY I GTG AND LEAVE YOU IN YOUR DESPAIR I'VE GOT DRAMA CLUB RIGHT NOW_**

_TO J.J.:_

_YOU SUCKK!_

I shut my phone, sighing. Well, I might as well check my room and roommate out.

**ok that was short**

**i only update on the weekends, prbly, if i'm lucky and my teachers aren't being butts.**

**have to do history now :P ive gotta huge english and spanish test so wish me luck!**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for the review, maximumride062000! That was an awesome confidence booster. OK, on with the third chapter :) People, please review! I would be soooo happy**

I opened the dorm door after a few minutes of difficulty. "FINALLY!"I heard a voice inside cry. A girl with brown hair that was super curly on one side and fully straightened and de-frizzed on the other popped her head out from behind a door to which I believed was the bathroom.

She gasped, a smile across her face.

"Hi, I'm Nudge! Welcome to the school! I'm sooo glad I finally have a roommate, it is so boring without one. Do you like pink? I sorta painted the whole dorm pink and purple and I put a bunch of One Direction posters up. So-"I slapped my hand across her mouth to prevent her from talking.

"Hi, I'm Max. Yes, it's cool you're my roommate. No, I don't like pink. I'm going to repaint my side of the room. And I'm not a fan of One Direction, sorry,"I replied.

Nudge's bright expression faltered. "Oh,"she said, which was probably the shortest thing I had heard her say. "That's...cool. So who do you like? I like Nicki Minaj, Katy Perry, and Beyonce...Did you hear Zendaya's new song? It's pretty awesome for a first song."

She paused, smiling at my eagerly. "Oh yeah, Nicki Minaj is cool, and yeah, Zendaya is really good. She's an awesome dancer, you know?"

She started to say something when a bell started ringing. "OH! That's the first bell. People with extra-curriculars in the morning. C'mon, meet my friends."

We went downstairs to the cafeteria.

I grabbed pancakes, hash browns, sausages, scrambled eggs, and bacon. Nudge led me to a table where two boys and a girl were talking.

"I'm Iggy,"the straw-berry blond boy said, grinning in a mischievous way. The other boy, Gazzy, waved. The last person, a jet black-haired girl wearing black skinny jeans, boots, a blue off-the shoulder shirt grinned at me. She was Alex.

"So where are you from?"Iggy asked.  
I ate and talked. "Arizona. I got expelled from school cause I got suspended me wayyy too much, so then he was like, WTH, just leave the school."

Gazzy laughed. "Well, I'm here with my sister Angel. She's at speech and debate club now. We both wanted to leave out foster parents and study in Cali, so our parents OK'd it. I'm also too much trouble."

Iggy nodded. "My mom said that if I didn't stop exploding her living room, I would have to go to boarding school."  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"They make bombs,"Nudge explained, grinning.

I nodded, smiling. "Niceeee."

Alex sighed. "I've got four older siblings, and my parents thought it was better to just make me go to boarding school since all of my sibs left. They realized how much happier they are without kids."

A girl in a mini-skirt, heavy make-up, and a fake smile walked up to us, a small dog in her Gucci purse and a top-notch cell phone in hand.

I raised an eyebrow. "Need help?"I asked, turning to face her.

She rolled her eyes, hand on hip. "Which loser did you bring along today, Nudge?"she asked, flipping her perfectly curled blond hair back. Nudge stared back, eyes wide.  
"Um, this is Max."  
I groaned. "Girl, get your ass out of here! Everybody already knows you're jealous of Nudge!"

The girl laughed. "Why I would be jealous."

"Nudge is a) prettier than you, b) nicer than you, c) awesomer than you, and d) she's got a better sense of fashion than you do."I replied.

The girl gasped. "What? This girl has no sense of fashion! Her skirt looks like a fruit basket!"she replied in disgust.

Nudge looked surprised and upset. Iggy said, "Your hair looks like a fruit basket!"

Gazzy and I snickered and high-fived him VERY discreetly.

The girl fumed. "You should be talking, ghost boy."

Gazzy pulled on an expression like he was constipated. "I fell a bomb coming!"he shouted.

The girl screamed and dashed out of the room as fast as those death-traps could carry her. Soon, the entire cafeteria was cleared in a matter of seconds.

Iggy, Gazzy, Alex and I cracked up until we couldn't breathe. Nudge tried to look upset, but a smile played on her lips. "Thanks, you guys,"she said gratefully.

We nodded. "Yeah, don't let the brat ruin you."I said, grinning. Nudge nodded. "Ok."

"So...we have the whole cafeteria to ourselves..."Iggy said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
Nudge and I rolled our eyes. Alex laughed.

"ICE CREAM!"Gazzy yelled. Iggy and Gaz sprinted to the frozen soft ice cream machine. They ducked their mouths under the machine and each of them took turns eating ice cream from the machine, dribbling ice cream allover the fronts of their shirts.

"EWW,"Nudge complained. The cafeteria door that led outside swung open with a loud THUD.

All of us stared off into that direction.

A tall, dark-haired boy stood, smirking. He was muscular, with a strong jaw and sparkling dark eyes. He wore all black, yet somehow I could tell he wasn't emo at all.

Alex reacted first. "CUUUUZZZZ NICKY BOY!"she screamed, launching herself at him. He patted her awkwardly. Alex grinned and dragged him to us.

"My friends, meet Fang. My cousin."she said.

He waved.

"Fangy, meet Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and our latest , MAX."she introduced.

"Hi, Fang,"I said. He grunted. Wow, he talked a lot. Gazzy and Iggy shrugged, waved, and went back to filling their faces with ice cream. I groaned. "You pigs! Not in front of the new person!"

Iggy looked up, mouth full of ice cream.

"Well, technically, you're new, but you really didn't say anything."he said. I rolled my eyes. "Idiots,"I murmured. Fang cracked a grin, smiling.

"Ok, where's the office?"he asked Alex.

"Uh, you could have went through the door to the office..."I said in a duh tone.

Fang sighed. "Alex told me to come to the cafeteria." Alex threw her hands up into the air. "Cause you're anti-social, and I wanted to introduce you, you butt face!"she said, exasperated. Fang shrugged.

Alex face-palmed and dragged him away. "See ya later, guys!"she said. Fang and Alex left.

Iggy and Gazzy shared a look. "You know what that means..."Gazzy said, grinning.

"FOOD FIGHT TO CELEBRATE THE NEWBIE MAAX!"

Oh dear.

SHIT.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soooo sorry! In the last chapter, I said Angel was Gazzy's sister. Cross that out. I'll edit it. Gazzy's sister is ANIKA.**

Apparently, whenever the group got a new member, they celebrated in some way. Since Fang and I were now 'members' of the group, Iggy, Gazzy, Anika, Nudge, Jackson, and Alex were planning something big in the school's cupola above the mulitmedia center.

I was very tired. I was dressed in clothes Nudge forced me to wear before leaving in a hurry to get the party in the cupola ready. I yawned. What was the big deal, anyway? I mean, sure, I was happy people were so excited about my arrival, but really. I was wearing light make-up, a sky blue dress with a white belt, black shoes, a clip in my pulled back and curled hair, and silver bracelets.

Fang met me on the way to the party. He was dressed in a grey button-down, dark-wash jeans, and sneakers. "You look nice,"he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes. "Haha. Nudge forced me."

We climbed the steps up to the cupola, expecting our friends. As we opened the door, our jaws dropped to see at least our entire grade here in the cupola.

"Welcome to the party!"they yelled, smiling. The music was blasting, lights were flashing, and people were dancing. I grinned. This was awesome. I mingled into the crowd; Fang and I going our seperate ways.

When 'Wild Ones' played, girls screamed and whipped their hair around. I was getting into the spirit, laughing and screaming until my throat was raw. "Enjoying the party?"Nudge yelled next to me, trying to overcome the loud noise. "Yeah! How did you get all of this done?"I asked. Nudge grinned. "Oh. Let's say, Jackson's awesome friends with the headmaster." I laughed, bellowing out the lyrics to 'Party Rock' and 'Applause', my voice drowning in the beating of the stereo system. It seemed like the ground shook as music played. "Who's DJ-ing?"I asked Nudge. "Gazzy! It's a hobby of his,"she replied.

"OK!"Gazzy called, lowering the volume of the music. "I want all of you guys to partner up with someone. We're going to do some slow-dancing. Whoever's next to you! Yeah, all of you have gotta do this."

Nudge laughed as Iggy pulled her into a hug. Fang, who happened to be next to me, nodded and tilted his head as a question. As the music started, I settled my hands on his shoulders. 'A thousand years' started playing. Fang and I joked about Glee and the new guy in it. I told him about how much I hated the episode in Pretty Liars where they ended with the whole 'Ezra is A' del-io.

"You seem so pissed,"he commented, chuckling. I grinned. "I am! I mean, you can't leave a girl hanging." He agreed, half-smiling. The music ended quickly. Gazzy tapped the mic and cried, "All couples...we are calling for two special people...two people...they're gonna sing us a duet! Karoake time, and we're starting off with...MAX AND FANG!" The crowd cheered. The lights flashed white and blue. "Where are they...here they are! Perfect!"Gazzy cried. The light hit us. I glared at Gazzy. He stuck his tongue out at me. I sighed. Fang and I walked up to the stage, annoyed as hell at Gazzy.

"Can we do something easy?"I murmured to Fang. He shrugged. "Everybody Talks,"he told Gazzy. I groaned. How did the song go again?

**FANG:**

**Ah **

**MAX AND FANG:**

**Aaah**

**Aaaah**

**FANG:**

**Uh uh...mm...mm**

**Hey baby won't you look my way**

**I could be your new addiction**

**MAX:**

**Hey baby what you gotta say?**

**All you're giving me is fiction**

**FANG:**

**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**

**FANG AND MAX:**

**I found out that everybody talks**

**Everybody talks, everybody talks**

**FANG:**

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

**MAX WITH FANG:**

**I can hear the chit-chat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mama's always gotta back track**

**When everybody talks back**

**FANG:**

**Hey honey you could be my drug**

**You could be my new prescription**

**MAX:**

**Too much can be an overdose**

**All this trash talk make me itchin'**

**FANG WITH MAX:**

**Oh my, my dear**

**Everybody talks, everybody talks**

**Everybody talks,**

**FANG:**

**Too much**

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

FANG WITH MAX**:**

**I can hear the chit-chat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mama's always gotta back track**

**When everybody talks back**

**FANG AND MAX:**

**Never thought I'd live**

**To see the day**

**When everybody's words got in the way, oh!**

**FANG:**

**Yeah, yeah**

**MAX:**

**Oh, woah**

**FANG AND MAX:**

**Ohhh**

**FANG:**

**Hey sugar show me all your love**

**All you're givin' me is friction**

**MAX:**

**Hey sugar what you gotta say?**

**FANG:**

**It started with a whisper**

**And that was when I kissed her**

**And then she made my lips hurt**

**MAX WITH FANG:**

**I can hear the chit-chat**

**Take me to your love shack**

**Mama's always gotta back track**

**When everybody talks back**

**MAX AND FANG:**

**Everybody talks, everybody talks**

**Everybody talks, everybody talks**

**Everybody talks, everybody talks...back**

**FANG:**

**It started with a whisper (MAX: Everybody talks, everybody talks)**

**And that was when I kissed her (MAX: Everybody talks, everybody talks)**

**MAX AND FANG:**

**Everybody talks**

**Everybody talks...back!**

**Uh!**

(A/N: I totally don't own this it all. Thank you so much GLEE. I got these lyrics off the internet.)

The crowd screamed, clapping. I felt breathless and brilliant. People were clapping because I had just sang something.

For the first time, I felt like I actually might not get kicked out of this school. I loved my new friends here already.

I smiled.

**OK HERE YOU GO**

**I PROBABLY WON'T UPDATE**

**CURSE YOU ANIME** **AND...HW :(**

**WISH ME LUCK **

**ANYONE KNOW ANY PLACES WHERE I CAN WATCH FAIRY TAIL?**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS! MY NEW EDITOR (SHE DOESN'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT) IS MY FRIEND CATHY :)**

**SO IF THERE'S ANY MISTAKES, IT'S ON HER...AND PARTIALLY ME.**

**ENJOY! :)**

School. The bane of my existence. The very object I probably very accurately foretold that would destroy me once and for all.

"SHUT UP, MAX, AND GET UP! GET DRESSED NOW, I SAID NOW!"Nudge screamed, her arms flailing around. She pushed me into the shower even when I was half-awake with my PJ's on. I was too lazy and tired to complain.

After I was done (more like Nudge decided I had to get out and fix my hair), Nudge threw piles of random clothes at me. "This, this, this. This. "Nudge mumbled. Her hair and outfit was already picture-perfect. Me? I was a complete and utter mess.  
I didn't even look at the outfit. I was so tired from yesterday. I had stayed up watching the video of Fang doing the 'Harlem Shake' and singing a very drunk version of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. He had gotten totally wasted, so Iggy had to drag him back to the dorm room Fang was sharing with some stupid jock Dylan.

I would never get tired of watching Fang bellow out the lyrics of a nursery rhyme with pink icing on his face.

"THIS ONE IS FOR THE BOYS WITH THE BOOMIN SYSTEM, TOP DOWN AC WITH THE COOLIN SYSTEM. WHEN HE COME UP IN THE CLUB HE BE BLAZIN UP, GOT STACKS ON DECK LIKE HE SAVIN UP..."

Nudge screamed. "MAX, WE ONLY HAVE FIVE MINUTES UNTIL FIRST PERIOD STARTS!"

She pushed me into the bathroom again, telling me to hurry up.

I lazily changed as fast as I could, then stepped out. Nudge started giving me a make-over in her ultra-fast-inhuman-speed way.

Nudge sighed in relief, stuffed supplies into my backpack before shoving it into my arms.  
"LET'S GO! ONE MORE MINUTE C'MON LET'S GO...!"Nudge hustled me. We sprinted down the stairs to the main floor where our classrooms sat.

"What are you ladies doing here at this ungodly hour? "a teacher asked.  
Nudge cocked her head. "Uh, it's seven thirty. First period starts now, "she replied.

The teacher chuckled. "Oh, dear. It is four in the morning right now. I suggest you catch up on your sleep. I heard you children were quite busy with your party last night, "he replied before walking off, humming and thrumming his fingers on the stack of papers he held.

My jaw dropped. My face flushed, and my eyes narrowed. I turned to Nudge, steam pouring from my ears. She looked sheepish, a guilty smile on her face. "Um, sorry? I forgot Gazzy messed up the alarm system and the time on my phone? "she said.

"MONIQUE WILLIAMS, I HATE YOU SO SO MUCH. YOU ARE SO DEAD!"I shouted.  
She gulped before turning around and running.

I cracked my knuckles, giving her a head start.

Nudge was so dead.

I yawned as I sat in my first class. Iggy sat next to me, busy drawing some demented version of a sloth with a sword and a pirate's hat. I rolled my eyes. His imagination was far beyond me.

"At the mention of the name Hyde, we see a change in Mr. Utterson's exterior expression. Now, why would you think Mr. Utterson would react this way? Is Hyde a past client of his?" Mr. Reed asked, droning on in his voice.  
"Just say Mr. Utterson acted weird cause Enfield mentioned Hyde! Jeez, it's not rocket science, "I muttered to myself.  
Luckily, Mr. Reed called on some random boy who answered his question with a loud snore.  
I glanced at the clock, groaning. Really? Only one minute had passed!  
Mr. Reed continued, lecturing the boy about sleeping in class. Iggy snickers, leaning over the aisle and whispering to me, "I planted a stink bomb in the football guys' locker room. It should be going off right about...now."  
Iggy snaps his fingers, and I hear a faint explosion.  
I laugh softly.  
Iggy shoves a piece of paper to me.

NOW ADVERTISING...NEW FLAVORS OF JELLY BEANS!

WE HAVE DEAD BABY JELLY BEANS, MOLDY JELLY BEANS, HAIRY JELLY BEANS, HARRY STYLES JELLY BEANS, MY DEAD PONY JELLY BEANS, AND OF COURSE, FANG-IS-DRUNK-AND- DYED-HIS-HAIR-PINK-JELLY-BEANS!  
BUY NOW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. ONLY FIFTY-FIVE DOLLARS FOR EACH JELLY BEAN!

Underneath his slanted writing, he had drawn a picture of an oval with hair sticking from it. I supposed it was the hairy jelly bean.

The rest of the day continued. I had Honors Biology, which was boring, but at least it was a decent class. Then there was Honors Physics with Ms. Zhang. I died! Then History with Mr. C, who was awesome. Then my elective, music. The music teacher, Ms. Runner, split us into groups of bands. It was our first project, and we would create four pieces of creative music in any style. It was due in three weeks.

My band, which included Fang, Cathy, Tanya, Justin, and Sam, decided to do two alternative rock pieces and two pop/rock pieces.  
Tanya was very nice and brilliant, and she was always there with an encouraging smile. She LOVED K-POP.  
Cathy was hilarious, with the ability to cheer everyone up with her sense of humor. She adored Chipotle. It was like her favorite restaurant.  
Justin was loud and annoying. He was funny, yes, but in that disgusting and perverted way. My nickname for him: Ze Perv.  
Yup, I'm very creative.  
Sam. He was nice, sweet, and cute. He had chestnut colored hair and nice eyes. He played a lot of instruments, too.  
And yeah, there was Fang. Everyone knew he was Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent.  
But that was Fang.  
At lunch, I grabbed a ton of food and sat at our table. Everyone was acting normal.

I sighed. Man, these friends of mine were the best.

I caught Fang's eye, and we shared a smile. Sweet. Fang was sweet like Kit Kats.

Gorgeously dark eyes with bands of gold and violet, nice biceps, long-ish hair-

SHUT UP MAX, I scolded myself, turning away from Fang. What the hell did I say?

I shook my head, eating my food again.

Fang was my friend. A great one at that.

Alex sat down, an excited expression on her face.  
"I'm having a sleepover at me place tonight since it's Friday! My roomie said she could just go to her friend and sleep there for the night! So my room is free!"Alex said, grinning.

The other girls cheered. "OMG, yes! We're going to have make-overs and talk about guys and 1D and better diets and music and new fashion trends and teachers and gossip and OMG yeeeaaaahh! I'm soooo excited!"Nudge ranted. She beamed at Alex. Alex bobbed her head up and down, blushing. "Yeah...OK..."

An evil smile crossed Angel's face. "And Truth or Dare, of course."

I saw Gazzy and Iggy's faces perk up. They exchanged looks. I had better be careful about what I say at this sleepover...

**LIKE OR NOT? SHOULD I UPDATE THIS STORY MORE OFTEN?**

**BTW, I'M HEADING TO SAN DIEGO DURING FALL BREAK. IF I DON'T UPDATE, I'M SORRY. JUST A HEADS UP FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS. **

**YOU GUYS ARE SOOOOOOOOO AWESOME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI GUYS THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**:)**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**AND...I'm so sorry! I did it again. OK. DEEP BREATH. ANIKA, NOT ANGEL, ANIKA, NOT ANGEL. I just love Angel so much I can't just push her out of the story! :P Forgive me**.

The next day, Nudge did my make-up and chose my outfit. I threw a fit, but in the end, Nudge threatened me by saying she would take away all of my cookies if I didn't allow her. My outfit was simple-turquoise tank top, see-through shirt over it, navy blue converse, and torn-up skinny jeans.  
Nudge was super excited about the sleepover. During breakfast, Nudge and Anika talked on and on about what they would do. For some reason, they were convinced that Jackson had a crush on Alex, and that Fang had a crush on me. Who in their right mind would have thought that?

After another boring school day and turning in tons of homework from the day before, the hour before the sleepover came.  
Nudge and I packed all of our things. I borrowed a sleeping bag from Nudge and brought my pillow. Since it was Friday, I wasn't worried about my homework load.  
We walked over to Alex's dorm. She invited us in, already dressed in her PJ's. Nudge and I still wore our school outfits.  
"Hey, Nudge, Max. Anika's already here. I invited Kate and Star and Maya. Maya is Dylan's girlfriend, "Alex said, gesturing to the girls behind her.

Kate had almond shaped brown eyes and long black hair. She was pretty, and she looked really nice. Star had blue eyes, a smirk, and blond hair. Maya had blondish brown hair and gray eyes. She sort of looked like me, except she was shorter, and she seemed to love the color gold A LOT. Her Kate Spade handbag and luggage were black and gold, her PJ's were gold, her flip flops were gold, her cell phone case was gold, and her sleeping bag was gold.

"Hi, I'm Max,"I said, smiling. Maya smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. Kate hugged me, too, and Star shook my hand like a normal person.  
"So, "Alex said, plopping down lazily in front of the TV with a tub of popcorn, "What are we watching first?"  
"Um...Despicable Me 2!"Nudge suggested.

Maya shrugged. "Can we watch Haunting at Silver Falls? "Star asked, grinning. Anika's nose wrinkled. "Uh...I don't really want to watch a horror movie, "she said.

"Yes! "I said, grinning.  
"OK, so after a movie, let's do...make-overs and Never Have I Ever at the same time, "Alex suggested.  
We decided to watch Despicable Me 2. I thought it was a little cheesy and worse than the first Despicable Me, but I still liked it.  
We ate popcorn the whole time, and Nudge ranted on about how Agnes didn't have a mom. Yeah, I felt bad for Agnes, too.

Then we did make-overs. "OK, I'll start! "Kate said, smiling. She was doing my make-up. She was so nice I just couldn't turn down her offer. Alex cranked up the music on her iPod and placed it on her i Home. 'Wild Ones' blasted out. All of us sang along, caught in the moment.

"Never have I ever...bought a Louis Vuitton bag for 3000 dollars, "she said.

Nudge sheepishly put her finger down, and so did Star. My jaw dropped. "You guys are serious?" Nudge nodded, and Star smiled.

"Never have I ever gotten super drunk that I couldn't even stand at a party, "Star said.  
Alex, Anika, and I put our fingers down. In truth, getting drunk at J.J.'s parties was a must, and I was ALWAYS invited to her parties.  
The song Good Time by Owl City played. It was one of my favorite songs.

"Never have I ever pranked a teacher, "Kate said. I shook my head, grinning as she applied more stuff on my face. "We seriously have to change that, "I said.  
Alex, Nudge, Star, Maya, and I put our fingers down.  
"Really? Nudge? "I asked, surprised.  
She replied, "Iggy and Gazzy."  
That definitely explained everything.  
"That makes sense, "I said. She nodded, sighing.

"Never have I ever missed an episode of Project Runway, "Nudge said. Everyone but Kate put their fingers down. I didn't even watch Project Runway!  
Kate and Nudge chattered about the latest episode.

After a round of Never Have I Ever, we played truth of dare.  
"Truth of Dare, Max?"Alex asked me.  
"Dare, "I replied with a smirk.  
"I dare you to ask that guy Sam in your Chemistry class out, "she said.  
I shrugged, not caring. I hoped he said no.  
"Um...truth or dare, Maya?"I asked.  
"Uh, truth."  
"Huh...how was your first date with Dylan?"  
"Well. We went to the movies and then a restaurant. He was really sweet, so that's why I'm still with him. But...he sorta acts like a moron sometimes."  
I nodded.  
The game continued.  
"Truth or dare, Max?"Anika asked.  
"Dare, "I replied.  
"I dare you to tell us if you have a crush on Fang, "she said. I shook my head, hoping a blush wasn't on my cheeks just from the mention of me liking Fang. "Uh, no! Of course not, I mean, how could you even think that? "I asked.  
Anika shrugged as she exchanged a knowing look with Nudge. "Ugh..."I groaned, glaring at them.  
Nudge turned to Alex. "Please, take away your previous dare and make her ask out Fang!"  
I shook my head. "No! What's done is done."  
Nudge started to protest, but Kate agreed sadly. "Yeah, it wouldn't be fair to Max."  
I grinned. "See!"  
Alex sighed. "Oh, well."

Silence surrounded us. We heard people outside, whispering very loudly to each other.

"I can't believe it!"  
"Shut up! They'll hear us if we aren't quiet!"  
"OH MY GOD. MAX LIKES FANG MAX LIKES FANG MAX LIKES FANG."  
"Should I ask her out?"

Alex and Anika slammed open the door, glaring down at the boys.

Iggy, Fang, and Jackson sat, arguing among themselves.  
"Seriously? Way to crash a party, "Maya commented, her arms crossed.  
"Nudge, truth or dare? "I asked.  
"Truth! "she said, smiling.

"Are you going to tell everyone you have a crush on Iggy?"I ask.

All eyes turn to Nudge. I guessed this, and it was probably true since Nudge started blushing a lot.

Her eyes turned to me, and she looked she was going to cry. Guilt rushed through me. "Nudge, I'm-"  
She rushed out of the room. Iggy and I shared a look before running out after her.  
"Are you sure she does? "Iggy asks. I shrugged. "It was a guess. But did you see that reaction?"  
Iggy plucked a flower from a vase in the hallway and continued following me through the building in search of Nudge. We stopped at the end of the staircase, panting.  
"Where is she? "I asked. Iggy shrugged. We heard a loud sniffle and a bang, then a curse. Iggy and I opened the storage closet to reveal Nudge.  
"Nudge, I am so sorry. I didn't know it was actually true! I didn't think, Nudge. I was being an idiot like I usually do. I'm so-"  
Iggy cut me off.  
He looked straight at Nudge with an earnest look, presenting her with the flower. "Nudge, will you go out with me?"  
Nudge's brown eyes widened. She wiped her tears, a smile splitting her face.  
"Yes, yes, yes!"she cried, hugging him.  
I laughed with Iggy. I was so happy. Everything turned out right in the end.

The sleepover turned into a girls' and boys' sleepover. The guys came over with their sleeping bags, and we watched horror films until most of us fell asleep. I was one of the last awake, using Alex's laptop to send pictures to my sisters and Mom.

"What are you doing? "a low voice asked.  
"Sending e-mails, "I replied, not even having to look up to know Fang was talking to me. He was staring at the TV, looking on emotionlessly at a person being killed by a monster. He chuckled when the woman gave a girlish scream as she was eaten alive.  
"You have a sick sense of humor," I said.  
He raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? So do you for telling everyone you actually like me. You knew Iggy and Gaz would hide at your door and you wanted to punish me for spying, "he said.  
I was silent. Was that what he really thought?  
"Max? C'mon, talk. I'm talking more than you, "he teased.

"Oh no, the apocalypse!"I said dully.

He gave me a look.

"Max..."  
I looked at him, trying to keep my face clear from the guilty look I probably got when I lied to him. "No. I don't like you, "I said. He held my eyes for a while.  
"I believe you, "he finally said. "Good night, Max."  
He shut his eyes and nestled into the couch.  
"Good night, Fang."

I watched him as fell asleep. I couldn't fall asleep, knowing I lied to him.

**YEAH THE CHAPTER HAS FINISHED! LIKE? LOVE? HATE? LEMME KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO CHANGE/ IMPROVE! I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS THINK :)**

**TILL NEXT TIME, READERS! **


	7. Chapter 7

**SUP GUYS **

**YESSHHH I ACTUALLY GOT SOME WORK DONE FOR HISTORY! YAY**

**ANYWAY, YES, HAUNTING AT SILVER FALLS WASN'T SCARY...I ACTUALLY THOUGHT IT WAS A PRETTY COOL TWIST THAT THE GHOSTS WERE ACTUALLY REALLY HELPFUL AND FRIENDLY...AND THAT WOMAN IN THE MOVIE WHO KILLED THE GIRLS WAS REALLY WEIRD...AND HER HUSBAND WAS TOTALLY PSYCHO...LOL**

**ANYWAY...U ASKED FOR FANG'S POV...I ACTUALLY ENJOYED WRITING IN FANG'S VIEW.**

**THIS IS A LONG ONE ;) **

**THANK ME**

**I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE AT ALL...IF I DID I WOULD BE THE MOST AWESOME PERSON EVA**

**ENJOY THIS! **

Yo. Fang here. Three weeks had passed since Max told me she didn't like me. In truth? I was devastated. I had believed there was a chance Max might like me, but that slim chance was crushed. She was dating Sam. Why him of all people?

We were friends, of course, but lately, both of us had been distant. Whenever we hung out, it was around our other friends, and we barely acknowledged each other's existence. I was less than pleased with our relationship, but what the hell? It was Max's choice, and I respected that. If she wanted to stay friends, who cares?

_You do, _imaginary Iggy's voice said in my head.

_Shut up, _I grumbled.

_You're in denial! _he sang.

Luckily, I was interrupted from my conversation with stupid imaginary Iggy.

"Hey! Fangles! Get ready! Did you tune the instruments?"Cathy called out impatiently.  
Tonight, all of the bands in the music class will play the music they wrote for the project. Whichever band wins the 'Most Popular Band' title will play at our school dances and receive money, too.

I nodded. "Yeah. Everything's good, Cathy,"I replied. She nodded quickly before running off. I took a deep breath. It was our turn to play. We were the second to last band to play. So far, most of the bands were booed off stage. I thought their music was pretty good, too!

"We're gonna do fine, guys!"Max said in a motivational way.

For our band, Max was lead female singer. She had a hidden talent for singing. When she wasn't singing, she played the backup guitar. I was lead male singer, and I played backup keyboard. Cathy was our main keyboard player, and Tanya was bass and guitar. Justin was our drummer, and Sam was the guitar player. Cathy and Tanya were back-up singers.

All of us had planned our outfits out. I was wearing a black leather jacket, black jeans, black Vans, a grey T-shirt, and chains on my belt. Max was wearing black skinny jeans, a bright blue checkered pattern fedora, a casual white blouse with a picture of a tie on it, and blue combat boots. Cathy was wearing a black and purple shirt that read 'I love to party', navy blue jeans, purple converse, a Hello Kitty bracelet, and earrings of purple electric guitars. Tanya wore a loose dark blue dress, light blue converse, black tights, and a couple of silver bracelets. Justin was wearing blue basketball shorts, sneakers, an Aeropastle tee, and a wristband. Sam wore a gray dress shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Really, who would wear a dress shirt to a band concert?

Max strode onto the stage confidently. Her long hair was pulled back into bun that left a few black highlighted hairs fluttering around her.

"Sup, guys! Our band, Rising Angels, is playing four songs. The first one is called 'Here's to Never Growing Up',"she said.

She signaled us before starting to sing the song. In truth, I thought it was a really great song. Max wrote it with our help.

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up**_

_**Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend**_  
_**For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change**_  
_**Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock**_  
_**We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change**_

_**Say, won't you stay forever stay**_  
_**If you stay forever hey**_  
_**We can stay forever young**_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_  
_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_  
_**Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**_  
_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_  
_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**We live like rock stars, dance on every bar**_  
_**This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)**_  
_**They say just grow up, but they don't know us**_  
_**We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change**_

_**Say, won't you stay forever stay**_  
_**If you stay forever hey**_  
_**We can stay forever young**_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_  
_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_  
_**Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**_  
_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_  
_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**Say, won't you stay forever stay**_  
_**If you stay forever hey**_  
_**We can stay forever young**_

_**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs**_  
_**With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love**_  
_**I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**_  
_**I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that**_  
_**When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**_  
_**Singing, here's to never growing up**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up**_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)**_  
_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up**_

_**-Avril Lavigne, Here's to Never Growing Up**_

The song ended, and the crowd screamed and cheered. I was stunned at how much they loved us. I mean, I thought the other bands' music was also really good, but they hated it.

Well, crowds change.

Max passed the mic to me, beaming. She looked happy that we got such good feedback from the crowd. "Try to top that, Fang,"she teased.

"Oh, I will,"I replied smoothly, meeting her gaze. She looked truly happy. After the awkward moments we had been experiencing since that sleepover, I was glad we were at least good friends.

She winked before pulling a guitar over her head and standing to my right.

The girls in the crowd screamed. "GOOOO FANG!"

I knew I was popular with the girls...but this was interesting. I grabbed at my feet. I flashed a smile and spoke into the microphone. "Hi, guys, this is our second song." Justin helped me with this song. I came up with the lyrics, but he came up with the tune. This song reminded me about how I felt about Max. Yes, I was thoroughly confused by the girl, but I still liked her a lot.

_**The lights go out and I can't be saved**_  
_**Tides that I tried to swim against**_  
_**Have brought me down upon my knees**_  
_**Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing**_

_**Come out of things unsaid**_  
_**Shoot an apple off my head and a**_  
_**Trouble that can't be named**_  
_**A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing**_

_**You are**_  
_**You are**_

_**Confusion never stops**_  
_**Closing walls and ticking clocks **_  
_**Gonna come back and take you home**_  
_**I could not stop that you now know, singing**_

_**Come out upon my seas**_  
_**Cursed missed opportunities **_  
_**Am I a part of the cure?**_  
_**Or am I part of the disease? Singing**_

_**You are, you are, you are **_  
_**You are, you are, you are**_

_**And nothing else compares**_  
_**Oh nothing else compares**_  
_**And nothing else compares**_

_**You are **_  
_**You are**_

_**Home, home where I wanted to go **_  
_**Home, home where I wanted to go**_  
_**Home, home where I wanted to go**_  
_**Home, home where I wanted to go**_

_**-Coldplay, Clocks**_

There was a silence before the crowd burst into even louder screams and cheers. I turned to smirk at Max. For a moment, she just stared at me, looking offended, before screaming over the sound of the crowd. "OH, IT'S ON, FANGY-POO!"

I taunted her, "Resorting to nicknames, are we? I thought you were better than that, Max."

She glared at me mockingly. "Oh, Fang, I know I'm definitely better than you and your new fangirl club,"she said. Pretending to trace a tear down her cheek, she said, "Cry home to your mommy when I kick your ass."

I rolled my eyes, grinning. "Try to, Max,"I replied. She glared, striding to the center of the stage and grabbing the mic out of my hand. She grinned at the crowd. "GIVE ME SOME NOISE!"she cried.

The screams got louder. I rolled my eyes. Max was so competitive.

"So, Fang thinks he's better than me,"Max said, gesturing at me. The guys booed at me. Max blew me a kiss. "So, I think we settled that...the next song, which I wrote, is called 'Last Hope',"she said. Her voice was quieter now. Something glistened in her eyes. No one could see it...but I'm pretty sure she was crying. Why?

Cathy and Tanya prepared their mics. For this song, they needed to sing, too.

_**I don't even know myself at all  
I thought I would be happy by now  
The more I try to push it  
I realize – gotta let go of control**_

_**Gotta let it happen**_  
_**Gotta let it happen**_  
_**Gotta let it happen**_  
_**Just let it happen**_

_**It's just a spark**_  
_**But it's enough to keep me going**_  
_**And when it's dark out, no one's around**_  
_**It keeps glowing**_

_**Every night I try my best to dream**_  
_**Tomorrow makes it better**_  
_**Then I wake up to the cold reality**_  
_**And not a thing has changed**_

_**But it will happen**_  
_**Gotta let it happen**_  
_**Gotta let it happen**_  
_**Gotta let it happen**_

_**It's just a spark**_  
_**But it's enough to keep me going**_  
_**And when it's dark out, no one's around**_  
_**It keeps glowing**_

_**It's just a spark**_  
_**But it's enough to keep me going**_  
_**And when it's dark out, no one's around**_  
_**It keeps glowing**_

_**And the salt in my wounds isn't burning anymore than it used to**_  
_**It's not that I don't feel the pain, it's just I'm not afraid of hurting anymore**_  
_**And the blood in these veins isn't pumping any less than it ever has**_  
_**And that's the hope I have, the only thing I know that's keeping me alive**_

_**Alive**_

_**Gotta let it happen**_  
_**Gotta let it happen**_  
_**Gotta let it happen**_  
_**Gotta let it happen**_

_**Gotta let it happen**_  
_**Gotta let it happen**_  
_**Gotta let it happen**_  
_**Gotta let it happen**_

_**It's just a spark**_  
_**But it's enough to keep me going**_  
_**(So if I let go of control now, I can be strong)**_  
_**And when it's dark out, no one's around**_  
_**It keeps glowing**_

_**It's just a spark**_  
_**But it's enough to keep me going**_  
_**(So if I keep my eyes closed, with nobody home)**_  
_**And when it's dark out, no one's around**_  
_**It keeps glowing**_

_**Ahhh**_  
_**Ahhh**_  
_**Ahhh**_  
_**Ahhh**_

_**Ohhh**_  
_**Ohhh**_

_**-Paramore, Last Hope**_

The song ended, just a few notes on a guitar and her humming. Then when she finished, everyone cheered. I guess it had a pretty deep meaning to Max. I wondered why. As Max and I shared a glance, both of us grinned. Well, actually, _she _grinned, and I just smirked.

Everyone looked excited for this last song, especially our band mates.

All of us wrote this one together, with all of our ideas packed in it, so I thought it was our best one yet.

The lights dimmed slightly when Justin signaled the stage lights manager **(A/N: what are they called? I have no idea, LOL. If you know, please tell me.) **

All of us had mics now. Max started singing. At first, it was sad, but then everyone got wild.

_**Trying hard to fight these tears**_  
_**I'm crazy worried**_  
_**Messing with my head this fear**_  
_**I'm so sorry**_  
_**You know you gotta get it out**_  
_**I can't take it**_  
_**That's what being friends about**_

_**I, I wanna cry**_  
_**I can't deny**_  
_**Tonight I wanna up and hide**_  
_**And get inside**_  
_**It isn't right**_  
_**I gotta live in my life**_  
_**I know I, I know I**_  
_**I know I gotta do it**_  
_**I know I, I know I**_  
_**I know I gotta do it**_

_**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_  
_**Determinate, d-determinate**_  
_**Push until you can't and then demand more**_  
_**Determinate, d-determinate**_  
_**You and me together, we can make it better**_  
_**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_  
_**Determinate, d-determinate**_

_**Hate to feel this way**_  
_**And waste a day**_  
_**I gotta get myself on stage**_  
_**I shouldn't wait or be afraid**_  
_**The chips will fall where they may**_  
_**I know I, I know I**_  
_**I know I gotta do it**_  
_**I know I, I know I**_  
_**I know I gotta do it**_

_**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_  
_**Determinate, d-determinate**_  
_**Push until you can't and then demand more**_  
_**Determinate, d-determinate**_  
_**You and me together, we can make it better**_  
_**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_  
_**Determinate, d-determinate**_

_**Okay, It's Wen and I'm heaven-sent**_  
_**Music like a veteran**_  
_**Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine**_  
_**Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than**_  
_**Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them**_  
_**People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline**_  
_**Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!**_  
_**'Cause we're coming to your house and**_  
_**People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths**_  
_**We're the real deal, you know how I feel**_  
_**Why they're in it for a bill**_  
_**I'm just in it for the thrill**_  
_**Get down now I ain't playin' around**_  
_**Get your feet up on the ground**_  
_**And just make that sound like**_

_**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_  
_**Determinate, d-determinate**_  
_**Push until you can't and then demand more**_  
_**Determinate, d-determinate**_  
_**You and me together, we can make it better**_  
_**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**_  
_**Determinate, d-determinate**_

_**Come on and, come on and**_  
_**Come on and get it going**_  
_**Come on and, come on and**_  
_**Come on and get it going**_  
_**On the dance floor**_  
_**On the dance floor**_  
_**D-D-Dance floor**_  
_**Determinate**_

_**-Determinate, Lemonade Mouth**_

"WHOOOOOO!"

We got our loudest cheer yet. Grinning, we thanked the crowd and went backstage.

"OMG! Yes, that was so awesome!"Cathy said, doing a victory dance. Tanya nodded, agreeing. Justin sighed. "OK, I admit, that was pretty cool, especially when I started rapping,"he admitted. Max grinned. "Yeah, you have some hidden talent for rapping. Can you beat box?"she asked. Justin shrugged. "I have some friends that do, but I've really, like, tried,"he replied.

Sam, being the jealous asshole he is, decided to interrupt their conversation. Tanya and Cathy rolled their eyes. They hated it when Sam was all controlling. "Max, let's go,"he said coldly, glaring at Justin.

Her eyes went wide. "Uh, excuse me? We still need to make sure if we won!"she said. Sam scoffed, replying, "Like hell we didn't. Did you _hear _those other bands? they sucked. Like, sucked a lot."

Max's jaw dropped,, staring blankly at Sam. Then red-hot anger flickered through her eyes. I could practically feel the rage rising through her. The look in her eyes sharpened by the second. "Just leave,"she said lowly, her voice showing how much she wanted to punch him. I glanced at Max, and she probably knew I wanted to help her. She gave me a look that read, _"He's mine."_

"No! Max, I'm not leaving you with these weirdos. Now, let's go!"he said. His eyes darted around, a nervous look on his face. She chuckled, shaking her head and smiling an icy smile. "Sam, you don't get it do you? You just insulted my best friends. I don't know about you, but my friends come before my boyfriend. Do you get it? I really don't want to see your face again. I'm giving you ten seconds to run before I decide to punch you,"she said.

At first, Sam wasted five seconds begging Max to take back what she said. Then, realizing she was dead serious, he left in a hurry.

After he was gone, Max burst out laughing. "Whew! I'm so glad that's done. After they announce the winners, let's grab some pizza,"she said.

Everyone agreed. "Just between our band, 'kay?"Max said. We nodded. "Can we kick Sam out? PLEASE, HE'S SUCH A KILLJOY!"Cathy begged. Tanya agreed. "The guy is so annoying, and he can't take a joke. Last week I joked about how he didn't deserve Max, and he got all pissed and didn't talk to me the entire week,"she explained.

Max huffed in an annoyed way. "Stupid moron,"she muttered.

When Max said that, I felt really happy. She actually agreed that he was a stupid moron!

Maybe, just maybe, I could see if Max felt the same way as I felt. I mean, what's not to like about Max?

**THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!  
**

**SO AS THANKS TO ME, CAN YOU GUYS PLEASE CHECK OUT MY STORY 'RISE OF MAXIMUM RIDE'?**

**THANKS, **

**CONVERSE ROCK! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY people! Anyway, thanks for the reviews. **

**just your average surfer girl- thanks :) MOTIVATIONAL BOOST! :)**

**feather flyer- yeah, i sorta realized...but don't worry! If there wasn't enough in the last chapter, this will hopefully make up for it **

**Fax3 -IKR! Boys can be just terrible when daring people (no offense, guys, but...it's true) one time, I was dared to go to a store person at a jewelry store and ask them if i could see this super expensive wedding ring and then say I wanted to propose to someone...OMG awkwardest moment in my life! I ran out of the store before she could say anything... and BTW, if you didn't know, yeah, I'm a girl**

**vivi-rose -gotta love Coldplay 3...and converse :)**

**anyway, now, enjoy MAX AND KATE'S PRANKING GAMES! :)**

So, remember how I told Kate she needed to experience pranking a teacher? Yeah, well, she asked me to help her with a prank because some stupid guy named Ratchet challenged her. Who could cause the most commotion or something.

Apparently, Fang was Ratchet's friend, and he knew exactly what his pranking style was. Fang scoffed, claiming that this was just Ratchet's way of flirting. I told Kate, and she just blushed. I mean, tons of guys crushed on her, so blushing just because of this one guy probably meant she liked him.

"Kate! What are we gonna do for a prank?"I asked. I flopped onto her periwinkle bed. "It has to be big. It has to be publicized. Everyone has to know about it. And it has to embarrass the heck out of which teacher we're pranking,"I mused, thinking. Kate's eyes narrowed as she sat next to me, looking at her laptop.  
"Let's prank Mr. Destiny. I swear, if he gives me another B plus on my math homework, I'm going to choke him!"Kate grumbled. She flicked a strand of dark hair out of her almond-shaped eyes.

"Oh, yeah, and Ms. Molly. Ugh! I hate her and so does everyone else,"I said. Both of us ranted on about our annoying teachers.

The dots connected in my mind, and I hatched the perfect plan. "I like how you think, Kate,"I replied, grinning.

Kate's eyes popped out of her head as I whispered the plan.

And the next day, the plan came to life.

"Ladies and gentlemen!"I sat in a bathroom, using a voice modifier as I spoke into the mic. The bathroom was locked, and I had direct contact with Kate, making sure everything ran smoothly. Right now, my voice was being broadcast to everyone in the lunch room, which meant everyone in our grade. Nudge had hacked into the schools' system, so now the prank would run perfect. I also told a random kid in my class to record my voice.

"Welcome to the First Showing of 'How to Prank an Epic-ally Amazing Prank!'"I said, clicking a button on my laptop that sounded clapping. Kate whispered through her cell phone, "So far so good."

"And now...let's show the first part of our show starring Mr. Destiny!"I said. I stifled a giggle before watching the live video feed on my laptop. The live video of Mr. Destiny, recording right now, was on all five TV screens in the cafeteria.

"Scene 1: Destiny enters his classroom, grumbling to himself. He looks...sentimental,"I said in the mysterious voice of a detective. I could practically hear the laughter from the cafeteria. Someone, someone I hired to dress in a clown suit and act, walked up to Mr. Destiny. "Hey, dude,"he drawled in a west coast way. "Dude, did you take the balls in the ball pit at Bounce U yesterday? There's nothing in the pit."

"And the clown questions Mr. Destiny, suspicious. Did he or did he not steal those bouncy balls from the ball pit in Bounce U?"I asked, emphasizing 'did he or did he not'.

Mr. Destiny glared, telling him to go away. He finally opened his classroom, and the camera zooms in closer, thanks to Nudge and her super technological skills. And that was when everything turned slow-mo. Mr. Destiny shrieked in terror as thousands of small balls from the room tumbled out in a massive avalanche of colored balls. Since he knew about this, the clown guy I hired jumped out of the way. "Hey! You did steal the balls from the ball pit!"he yelled before darting around the corner.

The camera zoomed in, showing the teacher collapsed on the floor, covered by a mountain of balls.

"So that concludes the mystery...and the first prank of our new show! Mr. Destiny stole the balls!"I finished.

Kate signaled me the all-clear. "Next, we have a single woman who teaches Chemistry and obsesses over her seven cats,"I said. Nudge switched all of the TV screens to look through camera two, which was planted right above the flag in Ms. Molly's room.

"We all know her as Ms. Molly, lone cat lady,"I said dramatically. I snickered as I watched.

"Aw,"she cooed, kissing pictures of her cats displayed on her laptop. The camera fixed on the laptop screen, showing Ms. Molly's facebook page, which was covered with pictures of her cats. Yesterday, Nudge had hacked into Ms. Molly's computer and programmed it to do...what it was about to do now.

"Scene 3: In Ms. Molly's classroom, she looks at pics of her adorable wittle baby cats."

Ms. Molly clicked on the picture of a midnight black cat with green eyes, attempting to make it larger. This transferred her straight to another window, showing a picture of that cat.

"YO, GET A LIFE, TEACH. DO I HAVE TO PREACH? WE REALLY DON'T NEED YOUR CUDDLES, IT MAKES US TURN SICK TO PUDDLES. SO YA, WE TIRED OF YOUR WEIRDNESS, OH. TRY TO GET A BOYFRIEND, WHOA. MISS US? DON'T KISS US. WE REALLY WANNA BE FREE HERE, WE WANNA DISAPPEAR, HEAR? CAN'T LIVE THIS LIFE, RATHER HAVE A WIFE. SO, YO. PLEASE LET US GO."a fake mouth on the cat rapped. It started moving around the region where the cat's mouth should've been.

Ms. Molly fell out of her chair. I heard Kate giggle. "OMG, Max, you genius,"she whispered.

Ms. Molly screamed, "MY POOR KITTENS! WHAT HAS HAPPENED! OH, NO, THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END...NO!"

"Scene 4: Ms. Molly falls into hysteria watching her kittens free-verse about wanting to leave her,"I announced, snickering slightly.

Kate laughed a full-blown laugh, and I could hear the uproar in the cafeteria through the phone.

"And...drum roll please..."I said. Loud drumming sounded through the phone. "Our last act of the day...Mr. Collins!"I cried.

Kate muttered, "Still good, Max. Better hurry up before Nudge loses access."

"OK! Scene 5: Mr. Collins is in the teachers' lounge all by himself,"I said. Nudge switched to the last camera settled in the teachers' lounge in a very hidden spot.

Mr. Collins grumbled, sifting through paperwork. Suddenly his eyes narrowed. This prank I had help from Iggy and Gazzy, kings of pranking themselves. The camera zoomed in, showing the paper Mr. Collins held angrily. "What is this mess?"he asked. It was a newspaper with an ad circled in bold black sharpie.

The ad read:  
Mr. Collins for Free Baby-sitting at your service! He'll even send you a FREE life-size poster of One Direction! E-mail him now: mrcschool

(A/N: just pretend that's an email address)

His picture from the school yearbook was printed on the ad in black and white. He cursed at the real newspaper ad that we really actually put up and reached into the froM packet of his backpack to grab his phone.

"Scene 6: Mr. Collins reaches for his phone...and just watch the horror..."I whispered into the mic.

"AHHHH! WHAT IS THIS!"he screamed. Instead of grabbing his phone, Mr. Collins pulled out an Iggy-Gazzy patented stink bomb. He coughed, gasping. "Why...so...stinky..." COUGH. "Someone...help...me..." COUGH. Mr. Collins walked out of the door, which triggered the eggs to drop on his face. "Urgh..."

As he left, the door closed, and the school system automatically released air freshener. Nudge had programmed it to be used, since our school already had this cleaning system.

"And that, ladies and gents, concludes today's segment. Stay tuned next week!"I finished. I played closing music from the Jeopardy Show, and I clicked off all of my electronics before stuffing them into my backpack and walking out.

"It's all clear in the hallway,"Kate said, waving at me before dashing back into the cafeteria.

As I stuffed my tools into my locker, I quickly joined everyone in the cafeteria. I saw Nudge and clown boy (Fang), looking perfectly normal. Everything was perfect.

The principal, who looked very pissed, didn't have any proof. The good thing about this school was that the principal couldn't do anything without the permission of a selected student council. The council voted, and from there, the decisions were made. He wanted to cancel the Halloween party in a while, but our student council voted against it. I was very lucky that Anika was in student council, and that she participated in the pranks.

After he left, the entire cafeteria talked about it. Who were these mysterious heroes that showed their least favorite teachers who was on top?

And how did they do it?

Well. A magician should never reveal her secrets. ;)

**HAHA Anyway, I actually wrote the rapping thing by myself. I may listen to Nicki Minaj a lot, but I seriously can't rap..I basically disgrace the name of rapping LOL**

**so sorry if that was the worst rap you've ever heard**

**the next chapter is super crazy..I know. but after that, things will sorta calm down..unless you want more funny and dramatic chapters :) i really don't want one story with so many events...if you get what I mean**

**anyway, thanks for reading**

**AND CHECK OUT 'THE RISE OF MAXIMUM RIDE' OR ANY OF MY OTHER STORIES...**

**THANKS A BUNCH..**

**ROCK ON! **

**oh yeah, forgot, **

**Book of the day: Fault in our stars, John Green**

**song of the day: troublemaker, Oily Murs ft. Flo Rido**


	9. Chapter 9

**SUP GUYS! WELCOME TO A NEW CHAPTER OF MY BOARDING SCHOOL! THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT THE HALLOWEEN PARTY! BTW, REVIEW OR PM ME TO TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :)**

"Nudge, please let me come with you!"I begged. Nudge shook her head, arms crossed. "Nope. Not happening,"she replied.

I never thought one day I would be groveling at Nudge's feet, begging to be taken shopping with her. And she was saying no! "Please, I'm begging you, don't do this to me,"I groaned. Nudge snorted, eyes rolled. "You're being a drama queen. I won't pick out something for you that's too bad,"she answered, walking out of our dorm room.

It was fall break. Two more weeks until the Dance Committee officially revealed the Halloween Dance. Since Nudge and Anika are on the Dance Committee, both of them got to choose what the decorations and food and everything would be.

Nudge was choosing my Halloween outfit, and that was not a good thing on my list. What if she forced me to wear something to girly? I hated the thought. This wouldn't be the normal Halloween party. No, this would be one of the most important parties of the year! What would Nudge torture me with?

She sighed, crossing her arms. "OK, Max, I won't get anything to girly. Just remember, it's your fault for not buying a costume by yourself earlier," she said, acting like a mother telling her child what to do. I grumbled. "Whatever. Have fun shopping, Nudgie."I said.

She brightened. "There you go! See you in a few!"

"Ya, ya,"I sighed, flopping onto my bed. She closed the door. I heard a loud banging sound. "OK, Max! I'm keeping you locked in there so you don't escape..."she said from the other side of the door, her voice muffled. I crossed my arms, glaring. "Yeah. It's not like I would go anywhere anyway..."

She cackled.

I rolled my eyes. Nudge was evil.

* * *

"I'M HOME, DARLING!" she cried. I had spent that morning in our room, playing with a yo-yo and planning our next prank. I mean, how the hell did I even get a yo-yo? I was truly going insane.

Nudge entered, costume make-up on her face. She brought in large shopping bags and set them on the floor before locking the door. She giggled. "I told Iggy to lock Fang up, too. We went shopping and we got both of your costumes and ours!"she announced. I groaned. Great, what would I be? The freaking Queen of Hearts?

"You're psycho,"I said solemnly.

She agreed before replying, "Yeah. And you're not?" I crossed my arms, grinning and saying childishly, "Nope."

She pulled out her costume first. It was black with ruffles, and it came with fishnet stockings and a black headpiece. She held a fake cigar in a hand and some silver jewelry. She was obviously a flapper, and the costume definitely matched her, too!

I grinned. "Hey that looks nice! What's Iggy?"I asked. She smiled. "He's a gangster,"she replied, smiling.

I snickered. That was golden. "Wow. I thought he would dress up as a bomb or something."I said. Nudge looked at me, dead serious. "He was going to, but I didn't let him,"she said.

I stopped laughing. Nudge scared me at times...like now.

"OK!"she chirped. "Take a look at yours!"

She handed me heels, a gold headpiece, golden leaf earrings, gold necklace, flat gold bracelets, gold high heels, and the costume. Most of it was from her closet. I sighed, smiling. She didn't go overboard this time. I fingered the white dress with a golden belt in the middle. It was a pretty costume, but I wasn't sure what I was dressed as.

"You're Persephone, Max. Hades's wife,"Nudge said, grinning widely. I sighed. "Um, what's Fang? I mean, we are going together..."

It was true. Fang and I had decided we didn't want to go to a dance among so many couples, so we decided to go together as friends. Alex, Anika, Nudge, and the rest of the girls seemed to think otherwise.

Nudge grinned. "He's Hades,"she said. I groaned. Perfect. She pushed the outfit into my hand and told me to change quickly so she could do my make-up. "Oh yeah, take a shower, too!"

I quickly showered, rubbing my hair with shampoo and conditioner. I tugged on the dress, modeling it in the mirror. What would Fang think? Would he like it? Would he-

_Shut up, stupid brain! You're going as friends, not dates! He's just a friend, so why would he care?_

Nudge giggled, probably texting Anika and Alex about my unfortunate costume. I sighed. Well, it was a pretty cute dress...but I still couldn't believe I would wear this.

I stomped out, waiting for Nudge to attack me with make-up. Oh, she did not disappoint.

Her make-up was all done, smoky black eye-shadow, mascara, ruby red lipstick, and perfect dark-ish blush. In other words, she looked amazing.

She applied light mascara and blush to accent my eyes and high cheekbones. Then she dusted on glittery gold eye shadow and glitter all over my face. When I looked into the mirror, I was surprised at how good I looked. I actually looked like someone who could at least say they dressed as Persephone.

"OH MY GOD, YOU LOOK LIKE A GODDESS! I'M SO AMAZING, AREN'T I?"Nudge squealed, jumping up and down. She finally calmed down and sat. "OK, time for the curls!"

Nudge curled my hair, then straightened it, then curled them again. My hair came out wavy-looking. She wrapped the gold hairband with the leaves on it around my head, then tied some of my hair. When she was finished, it was a super high up-do with curled hair and loose tendrils at the front.

It was a pretty cool look. Since my hair was already brown with light blond hair, the over-all effect was pretty cool.

"Yeah!"she said, cheering. "We're done. The Halloween Dance starts in an hour, so Anika and I must leave and help set it up! Iggy's coming with us, which leaves you with everyone else...who might have disappeared to go to a cafe!"she said, grinning mischievously.

I rolled my eyes, groaning. "Oh, what a coincidence,"I said.

She grinned back. "Oh, yes. Now, let's go find the guys!"she chirped, dragging me out to the boys' dorms.

She knocked on Fang's door after yanking the chair away from under the doorknob. He opened it grumpily. I giggled. He was wearing a black cape, black armor, and a black sword and helmet lay on his bed. I snorted.

"Nudge,"he growled. She giggled maniacally then pushed me into the dorm. There was a loud bang, and I assumed Nudge shoved the chair back. "Shit! Nudge, come back here!" I smacked the door, trying to open the door.

"See you soon!"she called.

Fang and I groaned in unison. All of a sudden, both of us grinned. "Hm...you thinking what I'm thinking?"I asked, grinning.

"If you're thinking that we should prank Nudge and Iggy for this torture, then yes,"he said. I agreed, high-fiving him. "Great minds think alike, Fang,"I said approvingly. He smirked.

"Great minds also think we should turn some music up,"he said, cranking up some Breaking Benjamin. After three family-size bags of chips and 2 episodes of Spongebob later, the door of the room swung open. A cheerful Nudge and an annoyed Dylan in a Zombie costume stood. "OK! CHOP CHOP, LEGO!"she shouted, face flushed with excitement.

"This is gonna be such an awesome party!"she chanted as we walked down. Dylan separated, explaining that he needed to meet up with Maya. By the time we were in the gym, I could hear the pounding music.

"I PUT MY HANDS UP IN THE AIR SOMETIMES! SAYING AH-OH. GOTTA LET GO."Nudge sang, lifting her hands. Fang and I exchanged looks that read, "Gosh, is she sugar-high or something?"

We entered the gym, which was flashing with lights and Halloween decorations. Someone bombarded us. Justin, Tanya, and Catherine snapped their fingers. "GUYS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WE'RE PLAYING SO SOON AND YOU JUST GOT HERE!"Tanya exploded, looking nervous in her Cookie Monster costume.

"Yeah,"Catherine said, crossing her arms. My eyes widened. "We're playing? OMG, I forgot! I'm so sorry!"I babbled, looking like an idiot and begging Catherine and Tanya for forgiveness.

"Eh,"they replied.

Fang shrugged. "Er, yeah. Sorry guys. And where's Sam?"

Justin sighed in frustration. "He's no where! Texted me and said he was sick. Big loser,"he grumbled.

"OK, I'll play his parts,"Fang replied quickly.

"We're up in ten minutes! C'mon, this party is just getting started!"Catherine said urgently. I sighed. "OK, let's go backstage!"I said. We went through a small hallway to the small area behind the stage. The stage was just some random makeshift lifted area that the school had made quickly and messily. It was decorated with a small fence in front and mist sprayed, giving a ghostly effect. Lit-up pumpkins sat on the stage, too.

"AND NOW, WE HAVE THE NEWEST BAND PLAYING FOR US...RISING ANGELS!"the announcer cried. The curtains pulled back and the music started.

Since we were the opening for the other higher grade levels' bands, no one except our grade really knew us. Time to change that.

**(A/N: I'm still putting the songs up even if they're really long. I hope this chapter is still long enough, though :) )**

**Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters**  
**Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters**

**Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye**

**Heart thumps and you jump**  
**Comin' down with goosebumps!**  
**You dared to go there**  
**I'ma I'ma get you so scared!**

**We're wantin' to**  
**We're hauntin' you**  
**We're wantin' to**  
**Eh eh**

**If you stayed in too late**  
**To be getting afraid**  
**This scene's extreme…**  
**I I I I'ma get you so scared!**

**We're wantin' to**  
**We're hauntin' you**  
**We're wantin' to**  
**Eh eh**

**Gonna get your body shakin'**  
**Wishin' you could just awaken**

**Here we go…**  
**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**  
**We're comin' to get ya!**  
**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**  
**We're comin' to get ya!**  
**If you're only dreaming**  
**Why I hear you screaming?**  
**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**  
**We're comin' to get ya!**  
**We're comin' to get ya!**

**Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters**  
**Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters**

**You hide or you try…**  
**Kiss tomorrow goodbye!**  
**We thrill to your chill…**  
**B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!**

**We're wantin' to**  
**We're hauntin' you**  
**We're wantin' to**  
**Eh eh**

**We might just bite underneath the moonlight**  
**More fun if you run!**  
**I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'**

**We're wantin' to**  
**We're hauntin' you**  
**We're wantin' to**  
**Ehh ehh**

**Gonna get your body shakin'**  
**Wishin' you could just awaken**

**Here we go…**  
**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**  
**We're comin' to get ya!**  
**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**  
**We're comin' to get ya!**  
**If you're only dreaming**  
**Why I hear you screaming?**  
**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**  
**We're comin' to get ya!**  
**We're comin' to get ya!**

**Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters**  
**Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!**

**Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head**  
**Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire**

**Gonna get your body shakin'**  
**Wishin' you could just awaken**

**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**  
**We're comin' to get ya!**  
**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**  
**We're comin' to get ya!**  
**If you're only dreaming**  
**Why I hear you screaming?**  
**Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**  
**We're comin' to get ya!**  
**We're comin' to get ya!**

**Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye**

**We're comin' to get you!**

**-China Anne Mcclain, Calling All the Monsters**

The crowd screamed, cheering. At first, people didn't really cheer, but then they started dancing and cheering with the music. I grinned. Catherine gave me a thumbs-up. We had a time limit, and right now we were right on time.

Fang talked a bit to the audience before the next song played.

**Been through the wringer a couple times**  
**I came out callous and cruel**  
**And my two friends know this very well**  
**Because they went through it too**

**The three of us were initiates**  
**We had to learn how to deal**  
**And when we spotted a second chance**  
**We had to learn how to steal**

**Hollowed out and filled up with hate**  
**All we want is you to give us a break**

**We're driving fast in my car**  
**We've got our riot gear on but we just want to have fun**  
**No we're not looking for violence, no oh oh oh**  
**Tonight we want to have fun**

**No one's the same as they used to be**  
**Much as we try to pretend**  
**No one's as innocent as could be**  
**We all fall short, we all sin**

**But now we aren't looking backward**  
**We won't try raising the dead**  
**We only see what's in front of us**  
**We only see straight ahead**

**Hollowed out and filled up with hate**  
**All we want is you to give us a break**

**We're driving fast in my car**  
**We've got our riot gear on but we just want to have fun**  
**No we're not looking for violence, no oh oh oh**  
**Tonight we want to have fun**

**_[Instrumental]_**

**Get in my car and we'll drive around**  
**We'll make believe we are free**  
**Already proved we can tough it out**

**And we get along so sweetly**

**We're driving fast in my car**  
**We've got our riot gear on but we just want to have fun**  
**No we're not looking for violence, no oh oh oh**  
**Tonight we want to have fun**

**We're driving fast in my car**  
**We're driving fast in my car**  
**No we're not looking for violence, no oh oh oh**  
**We're driving fast in my car**  
**And we just want to have fun**

**-Paramore, Fast in My Car**

The song ended and everyone was screaming our names by now. I was thrilled, the rush of exhilaration pumping through my veins.

Fang grabbed the mic and cried, "NOW IT'S MY TURN!"

**I shoot the lights out**  
**Until it's bright out**  
**Oh, just another lonely night**  
**Are you willing to sacrifice your life?**

**Bitch, I'm a monster, no-good blood sucker**  
**Fat motherfucker, now looks who's in trouble**  
**As you run through my jungle all you hear is rumbles**  
**Kanye West (Fang says: Nick W.) samples, here's one for example**

**Gossip, gossip, nigga just stop it**  
**Everybody know I'm a motherfuckin' monster**  
**I'mma need to see your fuckin' hands at the concert**  
**I'mma need to see your fuckin' hands at the concert**

**Profit, profit, nigga I got it**  
**Everybody know I'm a motherfuckin' monster**  
**I'mma need to see your fuckin' hands at the concert**  
**I'mma need to see your fuckin' hands**

**The best living or dead, hands down, huh?**  
**Less talk, more head right now, huh?**  
**And my eyes more red than the devil is**  
**And about to take it to another level, bitch**

**None of who you goin' get, ain't nobody as cold as this**  
**Do the rap and attract triple double no assists**  
**And my only focus is stayin' on some bogus shit**  
**Arguin' with my older bitch, actin' like I owe her shit**

**I heard the beat, the same rap's will the track, man**  
**Bought the chain that always give me back pain**  
**Fuckin' up my money so, yeah, I had to act**  
**And short nigga but these ho's love my accent**

**She came up to me and said this the number two gal**  
**If you want to make it number one, you're number two now**  
**This the Goose and Malibu, I call it MaliBOO-YAH**  
**God damn Yeezy, how you gonna hit 'em with a new style?**

**Know that motherfucker well, what you gonna do now?**  
**Whatever I wanna do, gosh, it's cool now**  
**Not gonna do us, it's new now**  
**Think you motherfucker really, really need to cool out**

**'Cause you will never get on top of this**  
**So mami best advice is just to get on top of this**  
**Have you ever had sex with a pharaoh?**  
**Put the pussy in a sarcophagus**

**Now she claimin' that I bruised her esophagus**  
**Head of the class and she just want to swallow shit**  
**I'm livin' in the future so the presence is my past**  
**My presence is the present, kiss my ass**

**Gossip, gossip, nigga just stop it**  
**Everybody know I'm a motherfuckin' monster**  
**I'mma need to see your fuckin' hands at the concert**  
**I'mma need to see your fuckin' hands at the concert**

**Profit, profit, nigga I got it**  
**Everybody know I'm a motherfuckin' monster**  
**I'mma need to see your fuckin' hands at the concert**  
**I'mma need to see your fuckin' hands**

**Sasquatch, Godzilla, King Kong, Loch Ness**  
**Goblin, ghoul, a zombie with no conscious**  
**Question: what do these things all have in common?**  
**Everybody knows I'm a motherfucking monster**

**Conga, stomp, stop your silly nonsense**  
**Nonsense, none of you niggas know where the swamp is**  
**None of you niggas have seen the carnage that I've seen**  
**I still hear things scream in my dreams**

**Murder, murder in black convertibles**  
**I kill a block, I murder the avenues**  
**Rape and pillage your village, women and children**  
**Everybody want to know what my Achilles heel is**

**Love, I don't get enough of it**  
**All I get are these vampires and blood suckers**  
**All I see are these niggas I made millionaires**  
**Millin' about, spillin' they feelin's in the air**

**All I see are these fake fucks with no fangs**  
**Tryin' to draw blood from my ice cold veins**  
**I smell a massacre**  
**Seems to be the only way to back you bastards off**

**Gossip, gossip, nigga just stop it**  
**Everybody know I'm a motherfuckin' monster**  
**I'mma need to see your fuckin' hands at the concert**  
**I'mma need to see your fuckin' hands at the concert**

**Profit, profit, nigga I got it**  
**Everybody know I'm a motherfuckin' monster**  
**I'mma need to see your fuckin' hands at the concert**  
**I'mma need to see your fuckin' hands**

**Pull up in a monster automobile gangster**  
**With a bad bitch that came from Sri Lanka**  
**Yeah, I'm in that Tonka, color of Willy Wonka**  
**You can be the king, but watch the queen conquer**

**Okay, first thing's first: I'll eat your brains**  
**Then I'mma start rocking gold teeth and fangs**  
**'Cause that's what a motherfuckin' monster do**  
**He a dresser from Milan that's the monster do**

**Monster Giuseppie heel, that's the monster shoe**  
**Young Money is the Rasta and a monster crew**  
**And I'm all up, all up, all up in the bank with a funny face**  
**And if I'm fake, I ain't notice 'cause my money ain't**

**So let me get this straight, wait, I'm the rookie?**  
**But my features and my show's ten times your pay?**  
**50K for a verse, no album out**  
**Yeah, my money's so tall that my Barbie's gotta climb it**

**Hotter than a Middle-Eastern climate, violent**  
**Twenty matahran, go teewyin' it, wile it**  
**Nicki on them titties when I sign it**  
**'Cause all these niggas so one-track minded**

**But really, really I don't give a F-U-C-K**  
**Forget Barbie, fuck Nicki sh-she escaped**  
**She on a diet, but her cock is eating cheesecake**

**And I'll say "Bride of Chuckie" is child's play**  
**Just killed another career, it's a mild day**  
**Besides 'Ye, they can't stand besides me**  
**I think me, you, and Jay should menage Friday**

**Pink wig, dick, ass, give 'em whiplash**  
**I think big, get cash, make 'em blink fast**  
**Now look at what you just saw, this is what you live for**  
**I'm a motherfuckin' monster**

**I, I crossed the line, line**  
**And I'll, I'll let God decide-cide**  
**I, I wouldn't last these shoulders**  
**So I, I am headed home, home**

**I, I crossed the line, line**  
**And I'll, I'll let God decide-cide**  
**I, I wouldn't last these shoulders**  
**So I, I am headed home, home**

**I, I crossed the line, line**  
**And I'll, I'll let God decide-cide**  
**I, I wouldn't last these shoulders**  
**So I, I am headed home, home**

**-Kanye West feat. Rick Ross, Jay-Z, Bon Iver & Nicki Minaj, Monster**

**(A/N: THIS SONG CUSSES AND EVERYTHING A LOT...YA, SORRY)**

I was stunned by the amount of applause we got. I can't believe the teachers actually even allowed us to play the song. Somehow, we were 'of age', I guess.

After that, we left, accepting the praise we received from various people. Since Sam wasn't here, the teachers agreed to have him kicked out. YES! CHEERS

Then we started enjoying our night. Anika was wearing an adorable girl version Robin Hood costume while Alex was wearing a Mad Hatter costume. They both looked awesome, but they were telling Fang and I how cute we looked together. Let's just say it annoyed the crap out of me.

"GUYS! The senior band is playing the rest of the dance!"Alex said, grinning. "Um, yeah?"I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"THEY ARE AMAZING!"Alex said, swooning. Fang chuckled. "Uh, you're only saying that cuz you think they're hot."

Alex blushed madly. "Uh, no! What would make you think that?"she asked. "The fact that you tell everyone about how hot they are and the fact that you're blushing a lot right now,"Gazzy said, joining the conversation.

"Uh...but..."

Anika giggled, crossing her arms. "Face it, you think they're adorable!"

Alex sighed, blushing. "Yeah, they are..."

I rolled my eyes. "Alex and boy bands...gosh." Alex complained. "Hey! Not cool...I'm right here!"

I laughed. "I know!" She pouted, glaring at me. We laughed and joked around. The DJ started playing some random music, and it was a slow-dance. I grabbed onto Iggy, the closest person to me. "Er...hey."he mumbled, "Nudge is dancing with Fang."

"Yeah." He seemed oddly quiet, caught up in his thoughts. "Um, Iggy? How is...your relationship with Nudge?"I asked curiously.

He sighed, dancing. "Honestly? Sometimes it's a little rocky. Like, every guy in the only class we have together seem to like her. And Nudge, she just goes with the flow and flirts with everyone. I really like Nudge, but..." He smiled sheepishly, leaving me to come to the conclusion that Iggy would probably break up with Nudge if things didn't change.

"Dude, you can't break up with her. She would be forever heartbroken,"I said sharply. He nodded. "So..I'll talk to her. Don't worry. Auntie Max is up for some relationship mending! It's all good,"I said, grinning.

Iggy gave me a fake worried look. "I don't know if I want that..."he said, trailing off. I humphed. "Ugh, ungrateful prune."I said, sticking my nose into the air. He laughed, face turning red. He collapsed to the floor.

"GOD...MAX...DID...YOU CALL...ME A PRUNE? WTH! HAHAAHAHA,"he giggled. I snorted. "Iggy, you can giggle?"

He sighed, dusting his costume off. "Um hm...now I'll find Nudge. I think I'll talk to her, Max, it's OK,"he said before disappearing into the sea of people. I grinned. I hoped they sorted things out.

"Need a partner?"

I whirled around, meeting the gaze of the one and only Fang. "Yeah."

He placed a hand on my waist, and I thought at the point I started hyperventilating, my breath catching as I stared into those exquisitely beautiful and dark eyes.

"Fang...uh, do you like anyone at school?"I asked. He looked away. "Um, yeah."he said in a distant tone. I sighed. So he did? I wondered who he liked.

"Yeah? Who?"I asked.

"Uh..."he looked around nervously.

* * *

**FANG POV**

I looked around, anywhere but her chocolate eyes.

"Yeah. Um..."I paused. I couldn't actually tell Max I liked her as more than a friend. My eyes landed on a red head twirling around and acting drunk. What was her name...?

"Um. Her. Madeleine Underwood. I like Madeleine Underwood,"I blurted out.

Max was silent for a second. "Um, seriously? Ginger Bi-I mean, Geisha?"she asked. I looked down at her, amused, but she did not look happy. Anger flashed through her eyes. "You know that's the girl that is one of the people who make fun of Nudge and all of us?"she asked accusingly.

I ran a hand through my hair. Why was she acting like this?

"Um, actually, yeah..."I said, trailing off awkwardly. We were silent, reveling in Max's obvious anger and distaste.

_Tell her the truth. You're going to regret not doing so._

I sighed, ignoring my thoughts.

Max stared at me coldly with an indifference that shocked me. "Excuse me. I have to go talk to a friend,"she told me. She ripped her hand out of mine and swiftly dashed through the crowd.

"Max!"I yelled after her, but she was gone.

"Heard you say my name. Wanna dance?"Madeleine asked, appearing next to me. Frustrated, I shoved her away.

I needed to find Max.

**THERE YOU GO! LIKE HATE? LOVE YOU GUYS, AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON**

**-FLYINGCONVERSELOL**

**SONG OF THE DAY: ONE REPUBLIC, ALL THE RIGHT MOVES**

**BOOK OF THE DAY: HOUSE OF MANGO STREET**

**OH YEAH, YOU WANNA SEE THEIR COSTUMES!?  
**

**NUDGE: product/adult+lindy+and+lace+flapper+ ?sortby=ourPicks&size=all&carousel=true&navSet=110782**

**IGGY: . ?code=googlepla&s_kwcid=PTC!pla!20224360076!g!35072341316&utm_source=GoogleBase&source=productlistings&id=20224360076&CAWELAID=907651233&catargetid=1545918519&cadevice=c&cagpspn=pla&gclid=COm716vCiLoCFeU5QgodXD0AUQ**

**MAX: . /itm/Ladies-Fever-Roman-Greek-Goddess-Toga-Fancy-D ress-Costume-Size-8-18-/130928527702**

**FANG: itm/Greek-Roman-Gladiator-Warrior-Mens-Halloween-C ostume-/350745934028**

**ANIKA: . #.UlSyz1BJNwg**

**ALEX: product/la-miss-mad-hatter-med-8-101/**

**WANNA SEE THE OTHERS'? JUST PM ME AND I'LL SEND IT TO YOU! OR POST IT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER... **

**LOVE YA **


	10. Chapter 10

**HI GUYS I AM SO HAPPY! I GOT 100 ON MY SPANISH TEST! WOOT WOOT**

I hated him. I hated, hated, and hated him. He wanted to go out with the girl that always teased Nudge.

Asshole.

There was always a voice in my head that claimed it was something else.

_You like him. You LOVE him._

SHUT UP! I thought, attempting to bat away the treacherous thoughts. I couldn't STAND him, much less LOVE him. I sighed as my very annoying inner voice continued to taunt me.

_Remember at Alex's sleepover? You admitted that you loved him!_

I groaned, picking my phone up and texting Ella my situation.

_**To Max:**_

_**OMG! YOU LIKE A GUY! THIS IS THE MOST AMAZING DAY EVER! I BET HE'S LIKE SOOOO ADORABLE AND STUFF IF YOU LIKE HIM!**_

**To Ella:**

**GIRL, did u not see a word I txted? I hate him cuz he likes some bitch girl. Get it into ur head, Ells.**

_**To Max:**_

_**Aw...u guys have a love/hate relationship! I bet he's just tryin 2 make u jealous. I mean, ur so pretty, who wouldn't like like you?**_

**To Ella:**

**Uh...mayb my english teach? I wrote him the awesomest short story, but he gave me a B-! I mean, WTH**

_**To Max:**_

_**-_- ...ugh**_

**To Ella:**

**:P**

_**To Max:**_

_**:3 I ship u and mystery guy**_

**To Ella:**

**:( screw u**

_**To Max:**_

_**Y r we using so many emotes? Anyway, GTG. Chores 4 mom. I'll say u said hi! Luv u, Max!**_

I sent her one last reply before getting off my bed and exiting my dorm with my cell and a crumpled twenty dollar bill.

"I'm gonna pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket..."I hummed, smiling. Ironically, I did have twenty bucks in my pocket. A few people waved at me, congratulating me on making the cut for preforming for the school. I thanked all of them, appreciating their support for the band. I reached the school Starbucks Cafe, and I bought a mocha cappuccino. Sipping it, I looked through my e-mails on my phone.

I perked up when I saw a new e-mail from J.J. in my inbox. I opened it, sighing in disgust when I saw it was one of those 'please forward to ten people' kinda thing. I caught sight of the word in the subject box.

Betray.

Huh. Betrayal, is it? I scrolled through the forwards, finally getting to the actual message. I read it, surprised and moved by its deep meaning.

_Sometimes you're betrayed by that one person who gets you like no one else can. It's like getting your heart ripped out and stomped on. All of those strong bonds are broken just like that. All of the bridges you make tumble down with just an action. All of us feel that way. Everyone feels it, whether it's a broken friendship, a bad break-up, or even a family problem. All of us know what it feels like to feel...betrayed._

Send this to ten people that you love to death and don't want to be betrayed by.

I sat back in my chair, staring at the screen. Whoa. Crazy how the fact that Fang also betrayed ME just hit me. Hard.

"Whatcha reading?"a voice asked. I looked up and saw Gazzy, slurping a strawberry smoothie. I sighed. "Something,"I said. He rolled his blue eyes.

"C'mon, read it,"he demanded. I read it out loud. He looked at me in surprise. "Man, that's surprisingly really close to how I've felt before. Like, one time, I told my friend Bella this secret and she told half of the school,"he said. I rolled my eyes, grinning. "Gaz, you sound so feminine we say that,"I replied, smiling. He pouted. For a second, I was reminded of my sister Angel. "How's Anika?"I asked. "Fine,"he sniffed.

I sighed. "Gaz, you don't sound feminine...happy?"I said. He nodded, beaming. He smiled slyly. "So...why are you by yourself? I hear about the Fang thing from Nudge and she's only a bit pissed at him. Can't you forgive and forget? Just a little?"he asked. Stiffly, I replied, "Can you forgive and forget what Bella did?" He grimaced, sighing. "I see your point, Max."

I smirked. "Yeah. You should."

He checked his Droid. "Yeah. Anyway, I gotta go. Catch you later at Iggy's place for the Halloween Get-Together? You know Fang's gonna be there,"he noted. I groaned. "Whatevs. I'll hang out with the girls,"I said. He nodded and left, waving a hand. "Seriously? Halloween get-together..."I muttered. This year, Halloween was on Thursday. Today. The Halloween Dance had been a week ago, but Nudge and Anika were already planning the Winter Carnival. Considering its outward appearance, this school was actually the best I'd been to. It was fun and had amazing people (mostly), and we were allowed to do a lot of things...like airing 'Pranking Your Teachers'. The next show for that had already been planned out by Kate and Ratchet. Both of them had sworn secrecy, which pleased everyone. All of had to do was be the announcer and say what Kate told me to say.

Anyway. All of us were to old to trick-or-treat, according to Nudge, but I was totally in for trick-or-treating in a nearby neighborhood. Before the 'fight', Fang, Gazzy, Alex, Star, and I had planned on it after we mysteriously decide to leave Iggy's Get-Together. Now...I wanted Gazz to slap Fang and tell him not to come. Anika was staying because she wanted to talk to Maya and Kate and Nudge and talk about the pranks planned out. Maya and Kate agreed with Nudge about the Halloween thing. Because I didn't want to spend money, I was using the costume Nudge got me. The others thought the same, but Fang was going to be a biker. Cue emote: -_- WTH.

A biker? Creative...It's like saying 'I'm going to be Dracula!' Hell to the no.

I exchanged text messages with Alex, confirming our plans. I went to the library with my school bag, planning on studying there. My homework was all done, and the teachers hadn't given us so much since it was Halloween. When I reached the library, I sat down on a black bean bag right next to the window that covered the entire left side wall on the second floor. It overlooked the lion statue that sat in the center of the court yard. I sank in, sighing.

Opening my Economics textbook, I read the next unit. My ears perked up, listening to the beat of a song close by that was blasting from someone's headphones. One of my favorite songs.

**I'm at war with the world and they**  
**Try to pull me into the dark**  
**I struggle to find my faith**  
**As I'm slippin' from your arms**

**It's getting harder to stay awake**  
**And my strength is fading fast**  
**You breathe into me at last**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**I'm awake I'm alive**  
**Now I know what I believe inside**  
**Now it's my time**  
**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**  
**here (right here), right now (right now)**  
**I'll stand my ground and never back down**  
**I know what I believe inside**  
**I'm awake and I'm alive**

**I'm at war with the world cause I**  
**Ain't never gonna sell my soul**  
**I've already made up my mind**  
**No matter what I can't be bought or sold**

**When my faith is getting weak**  
**And I feel like giving in**  
**You breathe into me again**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**I'm awake I'm alive**  
**Now I know what I believe inside**  
**Now it's my time**  
**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**  
**here (right here), right now (right now)**  
**I'll stand my ground and never back down**  
**I know what I believe inside**  
**I'm awake and I'm alive**

**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**

**In the dark**  
**I can feel you in my sleep**  
**In your arms I feel you breathe into me**  
**Forever hold this heart that I will give to you**  
**Forever I will live for you**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**I'm awake I'm alive**  
**Now I know what I believe inside**  
**Now it's my time**  
**I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life**  
**here (right here), right now (right now)**  
**I'll stand my ground and never back down**  
**I know what I believe inside**  
**I'm awake and I'm alive**

**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**  
**Waking up waking up**

**-****_Skillet, Awake and Alive_**

I tapped my fingers to the beat, humming. It was a great song, and I absolutely adored Skillet. The girl with the headphones turned to me, grinning. She had dark brown and slightly frizzy locks, sparkling light brown eyes a dark green hat with lighter green letters on it that read: 'Linkin Park', tattered black jeans, lace-up black boots, mocha-colored skin, a dark green army jacket, and a red shirt.

My eyes widened. The similarities were terrifying. This girl looked almost exactly like Nudge, but I could tell she wasn't. She had lips darker than her sister's, an almost maroon color. Her eyes were lighter than Nudge's with light golden specks in her eyes. She was also taller. Her hair was also streaked with deep red highlights.

"WHOA...I swear, you look almost the same as someone I know,"I said, smiling. She laughed. "Oh, well. I'm Ash. I have a twin sister. Nudge. I came back to the states to visit her. This was supposed to be surprise so I came to the library. I know she never goes to libraries,"she explained. I grinned. That was true. There was a slight accent in her voice, like she was British or something. "Wow. This is so awesome. Why are you here during the school year? Where are you from? Oh, yeah. I'm Max, by the way. I'm Nudge's room mate."I said.

"Well, I live with our grandma in Australia. She died a week ago, sadly, so now I'm back here. I was living with Mom and Dad, but I wanted to visit Nudge so Mom sent me here. Anyway, I heard from the front office that Nudge was at a club right now, so I'm waiting here,"Ash said. Oh, that explained the accent.

I sighed. Poor girl. "I'm sorry about your grandmother. Why did you live with her, though?"I asked. Ash laid back, taking her headphones off. "Well...I was, um, having a problem. I'm a pyromaniac. It was a problem with my parents so they decided to send me to Grandma, and she sorta helped me overcome it. Not completely, though,"Ash replied, smiling sheepishly. I rolled my eyes. "You'll get along great with our friends Gazzy and Iggy. Iggy's Nudge's boyfriend, by the way. They love each other to death,"I said.

Ash laughed. "Same Nudge,"she commented wistfully.

"So why the name? I know I shouldn't be talking...but Nudge is Monique and I'm Maximum and Iggy is James and yeah. Lots of weird names in our group."I said. Ash nodded. "Yeah, I was wondering about your name...anyway, I'm actually Ashlyn. But everyone at my old school called me Ash. Ashlyn just isn't me, ya know?"Ash said. I nodded and checked my phone. The time had passed pretty quickly with Ash here!

"We should get back to my dorm. Nudge is probably already there! C'mon, let's surprise her!"I said, beckoning her to follow me. We left the library, talking about what Nudge's reaction would be.

**LIKE? HATE? This is someone else's OC. They asked me to use Ash in the reviews, so here she is! review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hi guys!**

**I'M SO SORRY! SO, you know my other story? Maximum Ride: Being the New Girl? I will finish that story by the end of this month...then I will start to continue to update my other stories again!**

**But, I'm forcing myself to finish this Being the New Girl first! I probably will finish it earlier than the end of October, so yay! **

**I'm really sorry about this if you were expecting a new chapter, but please check out:**

**updated and revised version of Maximum Ride: Being the New Girl**

**:)**

**again, I'm so sorry**

**till next time, people!**


	12. Chapter 12

**YO! i'M BACK! SORRY ABOUT THE HOLD-UP...ANYWAY, STORY IS CONTINUED! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING**

"Where the hell is my frickin costume?"

I sat in Alex's room, seeing her pull her stuff out of her closet and rant about her missing costume. Bored, I quickly sent a text to Ash. She was also coming with us, and was pretty dang excited. Another person to ease the tension between Fang and me.

I wasn't sure what her costume was, but it had to be awesome. After all, Ash was an awesome person that I got along well with.

"Aha! Found it!"

Alex barged into the bathroom and quickly changed. My phone pinged. I checked. It was Fang.

_Max, plz hear me out. It was a major mistake. I'm really sorry! talk 2 me_

I huffed. Idiot. He didn't even have the decency to call me or come to me in person. Not like I would give him a chance either way.

"Ta-da!" Alex came out, grinning, looking amazing. I smiled weakly. "You look nice. Let's go get Ash and Star and the others," I said. Alex nodded. "Yeah. That was next on my agenda," she said, cracking a grin. I could practically smell the excitement and the prospect of the idea of getting a butt load of candy on her.

"Jeez. The way you're acting, it's like some guy in that awesome band that played asked you out," I said, rolling my eyes as we walked out of the dorm to where the others were.

Alex smiled sheepishly. "I wish. But the lead guitar guy is like in two grades above me! How would I date him?" she asked, mumbling to herself. I shook my head, grinning, before knocking on Iggy's dorm. Gazzy opened the door, welcoming us in. "Yo! Welcome to da par-tay!" Iggy cried, waving his hands. "Gosh, Iggy."

I rolled my eyes. Rihanna was playing, and Kate and Anika were singing along. Iggy's dorm was decorated extravagantly with Halloween decorations. There was a zombie hand here and there, and fog billowed throughout the room that was illuminated purple. "Why all of the decor? It's not a party or anything," Alex said.

Iggy smiled. "Well, a bunch of the guys are coming anyway, besides you guys. I mean, you're ditching us for trick-or-treating? Oh, you losers," Iggy replied lazily, slouched on the couch.

Hands on hips, Alex said, "Who's the loser? You've got yo facts all backward."

"You guys are going trick-or-treating? Screw you," Nudge said, waving a hand. "I had no idea. But thanks for ditching," Kate said.

Anika shrugged. "Well, WTH. Have fun. Don't get eaten by Count Dracula," she said. "Now I see that you totally care about us!" I said sarcastically. Hauling my pillow case, I called, "Let's go, morons!"

We left, and I saw what Ash was wearing...

Steampunk costume.

I groaned. "So creative, Ash."

She winked. "Don't you love it, though?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, you have issues." I said, sighing heavily. Ash grinned. "Are you saying you don't?"

"I prefer to believe that I have a sexy imagination, thank you very much."

"So...you're mental? Or a pedophile?"

"Who the hell would I be a pedophile for? A six year old?"

Ash grinned. "Well, you never know, Maximum Martinez."

That's when Alex butted in. "Guys! What the heck? We have to go? Now, I don't know about you, but I actually want my candy!"

Ash and I stared at Alex. Then we face-palmed. "Oh, shit! Sorry, got carried away. Vamos, chicos y chicas!" I cried. All eyes turned to me. Like, WTF. I wasn't that weird... Alex shook her head. "Whatever. Let's go."

We went to the neighborhood, talking about random crap. All of us were excited. I had been trying to ignore Fang as we went to each house, always getting caught up in a conversation if he came too close. By now, all of the adults who handed out candy just shook their heads and probably thought, 'Teens. Almost adults. How can they still trick-or-treat? I will never understand the mind of these youngsters...'.

Then, when I had basically had my fill of candy, he grabbed me. "Max, listen to me!" I yelped as he spun me around, forcing me to face him. His obsidian eyes were dark and angry, and for a moment, I was actually terrified. I shook my head. Wasn't this my best friend? There was no need to be mad at him.

He let out a huge breath. He quickly waved the others off, telling them that we would catch up. I was supicious, panicking inside. I shoved it down, rasing my chin and staring him in the eye. "Yeah? I better get a good reason why I should listen," I replied, sneering. Fang winced as if I had struck him. "Truly, Max...I really actually didn't want you to figure something out. I'm not into Madeleine. Hell no. Like you said, she's a...ginger bitch. I lied because I didn't want you to find out who I really like."

Relief spread through me like a soothing balm of aloe. He didn't like her. The heavy weight on my chest lifted, and I felt lighter and happier. Oh, God. I was so glad he didn't actually love that stupid girly bitch. "Oh. That's good enough for me. I'm glad that you don't like her."

I studied him, trying to see if he would tell me who he liked. He hesitated, and I sighed. "Hey, it's OK. I'm not gonna pressure you into telling me. I trust you. Just...don't go telling me stupid lies again. I mean, we're, like, BFF's. Don't lie to me."

A smirk flashed across Fang's handsome and angular face. Fang had come back. He leaned in close, his warm breath tickling me ear. My breathing hitched.

My thoughts:  
AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Yeah...I was brilliant.

"Am I anything else to you? MORE than a best friend?"

I screamed, running from him after slapping him. The idea was too strange. It wasn't like Fang wasn't attractive. Quite the opposite. Fang was-dare I say-hot. He was MEGA hot. But he was my best friend. I may have liked him, just a bit, but I didn't want to ruin my friendship with him. I caught up to the others breezily, trying to distance myself from Fang.

"Huh? What was that?" Ash asked, giving me a peculiar look. I rolled my eyes, grinning affectionately at Fang's stupidity. "Well, Fang's forgiven. We're friends."

"Yes!" Alex cheered, hugging me. "Ergh..." I groaned. "Oh my gosh, Max, I thought you would hate my cousin forever and ever and ever...and you guys were best friends! And-" She went through a Nudge rant, and I thought she was going to sob and throw a party for the occasion. Gazzy patted my back. "Cool. See, Max, you're better than me."

"No, I'm not. He just cleared up that he doesn't really like Madeleine. He likes someone else...he won't tell me though." My three friends rolled their eyes and exchanged knowing looks. This pissed me off a great deal. What! What were they keeping from me...? "Oh, Max, Max, Max...I'm a newbie and I already know what's going on," Ash said, sighing sympathetically.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON?" I asked in a frustrated tone. My friends...jeez, they sucked to no end. "Oh, I see. Keeping secrets from me. Now I know how much you guys hate me!" I said crossly, stomping away and acting like Iggy. Oh, did I mention I did a VERY dramatic Iggy hair flip?

"Yo, 'sup, guys?" Fang finally caught up. Alex crossed her arms. "Gas ass, we were waiting for you," Alex said, acting like a diva. All of us except Fang burst out laughing. "Aha ha..." I gasped, giggling. "What the hell? Alex, are you OK?" Fang asked, an adorably confused look on his face. Everyone laughed even harder.

* * *

We got back to Iggy's dorm, laughing and talking and stuffing our faces with candy. We entered, and saw everyone on the floor, watching TV. I recognized Dylan, some football jocks (the nicer ones...that basically means only two of them), older girls in some band, other classmates of Iggy's, and our group of friends.

Nudge was snuggled into Iggy's side, fast asleep. A serene look was on her face as she clutched Iggy's arm like a pillow. "Ssh..." Alex and I quietly took out our phones and snapped pictures. "They look sooo cute together," Kate whispered, and Alex and I agreed. Ash snorted, giggling. "Oh, my sis...I'm so glad she's happy."

Looking at my room mate, I smiled. She was happy, and I knew that's what I wanted for her. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned. Fang stood there, grinning down at me. I returned his smile, feeling warm and jittery inside. "Thanks," he said.

I stared at him, surprised. "For what?" He half-smiled, an embarrassed look on his face. "For forgiving me. For being my...best friend."

I nodded. Then he left, slapping one of his guy friend's back. For some reason, as he called me his best friend, I felt disappointed. I watched his retreating figure, wondering what was wrong with me.

I couldn't consider Fang as more than a friend. Because he was just my friend. Right...?

Nudge and I went back to our dorm together. It was around one in the morning, and I had to drag Nudge back. After finishing up some homework, she turned her iPod up. We lied on our bed, with just our lamps on and the bathroom light.

"Spit it out. What's up with you and Fang?" Nudge asked, flipping through the latest Vogue magazine and nodding her head to the beat of the song playing. I recognized it as Taylor Swift's Red. Nudge was a major Swiftie.

**(A/N: I'm a major Lovatic! Go Demi! I don't really like Taylor Swift...but she's still a good artist :) )**

I looked up from my book, The Summoning. "Nothing. We made up."

Nudge raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You guys seem closer, actually. What was with the hug when we left Iggy's dorm? I mean, you were fighting a while ago anyway, and it's-" I tuned out the rest of her Nudge rant, looking away. She was referring to when Fang had hugged me before leaving with Dylan. He had given me a gratified smile, and I had been dazed, watching him leave. Again. "Well, we are. He explained everything." I said, interrupting her. She immediately switched gears.

"You sure you aren't dating?" She teased, grinning. I shot her a nasty look and threw one of her sparkly shoes at her. She dodged easily, snapping her wrist out and grabbing it. "Max...no throwing shoes."

I snorted. "Oh, yeah? Who's stopping me? You, the world's biggest fashionista?" Nudge rolled her eyes. "Seriously. Max, what's up?"

I sighed. "Look. We aren't dating. I'm not lying to you, Max. I wouldn't do that to you. Please believe." I said.

Nudge paused, her eyes glued to a page in her magazine. Her eyes drifted up, and she nodded slowly. "I'll always believe you, Max. You're the best friend ever," she said, grinning widely.

"Aw..."

Both of us hugged each other. I wasn't normally much of a hugging person, but this was an exception. "You're my best friend ever, too," I said.

Nudge let go, and both of us smiled. "Yeah, I'm really glad I'm friends with you," she said. "Best friends," I corrected. "Yeah. Best friends."

She yawned. "I'm gonna sleep. Night, girl." She turned off her lamp and went to sleep, pulling the covers over her. "Night," I said softly, turning her iPod to her other playlist for sleeping. It was full of Beethoven sonatas, Mozart movements, and Rachmaninov music. It was her tradiation, and it always helped her sleep.

Soon, Nudge fell asleep, and I got ready for bed. My phone pinged.

**To Max:**

**hey. It's fang. Can I talk 2 u rite now? I no it's l8, but it's rlly important. srry. Meet me by the fountain in the courtyard.**

Curiously, I re-read the message. What was wrong?

**_To Fang:_**

**_yeah. Np. B there in a sec_**

**_-max_**

* * *

**That was long. Was that not? I hope you enjoyed it! :) sorry about not updating for so long. I'm done my other story, though. So yAy! **

**Expect more updating. **

**Bye guys! **

**-flyingconverselol**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! What's up? so liked the last chapter? It was a long one. Now, My boarding school is continued! Hooray! I hope you like the Fax...but Max is definitely an evil one. Oh, yes, she is! :) enjoy!**

I walked down the stairs, quietly closing my dorm's room so I wouldn't wake up Nudge. I walked to the court yard, humming to a song stuck in my head.

"Hey."

I jumped into the air, shocked. I whirled around, gasping for breath. "Don't do that, Fang!" I exclaimed, glaring at the tall boy as he stepped out of the shadows. He looked at me with indifference. "What? Breathing?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean."

He eased himself onto the edge of the fountain, smiling sheepishly. "I just...you know, wanted to tell you something."

I raised an eyebrow. "And? My ears are open, Fang. Keep talking. I know you don't do it much, but keep talking."

He shot me a half hearted glare.

"Whatever. Yeah...Max..."

In one swift motion, he was right in front of me, so close that I was able to count the hairs on his brow and see the dark depths of his onyx eyes. "Max..."

"I couldn't sleep at night. I was thinking about how I lied to you."

I waved the matter away with a hand and tried to step back, but Fang kept his iron hold on my wrist. His eyes bore into mine, and I could feel the heat of his gaze.

"It's okay. Now let go of me," I commanded, yanking at my arm.

He closed his eyes, leaning closer. "I won't ever, ever, ever let go of you. I won't ever give up on you."

I was slightly confused by now. What was he saying?

"Fang, I-"

"I hope you want this as much as I do."

His lips crashed down on mine, fiery with want. I stood there, stunned, eyes wide. Hi body pressed even closer to mine, and I got lost in the kiss. All to soon, he moved back, lips red and swollen.

"How was that?" He asked, cockiness in his voice. I searched his eyes, seeing the passion and emotion in them. "I..."

I was lost for words. His arrogant smile got wider, and I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts and ignore how impossibly _hot _he was. "Well...just shut up and kiss me." I yanked his shirt and forced him to lean down, and I pressed my lips to his. He answered almost immediately, and we moved in sync.

"Now, that. That was...phenomenal," he said. I winked. "Glad you liked it."

"So what does that make us? Friends? Best friends? Friends with benefits?" He asked, running a hand through his dark hair.

I placed my hands around his neck, a teasing smile on my face. "Well, I was hoping...maybe we could be boyfriend and girlfriend?" I couldn't believe how bold I was being, but it just came out of my mouth.

Surprise was written across his face. "Oh...yeah." I crossed my arms, glaring at him.

"So? Are you gonna ask me out? Or do I have to be the man in this relationship and ask _you _out," I said, staring at him expectantly. He cleared his throat. "Uh...Maximum Martinez, will you go on a date with me?"

I put a finger to my chin, a playful smile on my lips. "Oh, I'll have to think about it." I left him with his mouth hanging open.

Teasing Fang was very funny.

* * *

"Yo! Nudge, could you wake up? I gotta talk to you."

I was back in the dorm, my veins pumping with adrenalin from my late-night kiss with Fang.

Nudge blinked sleepily, staring up at me. She shifted. "Max...it's twelve right now. What do you want?" She was obviously too tired to complain.

"Please. I gotta talk to you! I met Fang right now in the court yard, and-"

Nudge frowned. "I know you're great friends with Fang, but it's not safe to meet up with a guy where no one can hear you. Please don't do that again," Nudge said, looking worried. I bit back a sarcastic remark and just nodded. Nudge was being a good friend. Even if she didn't know what she was talking about. Fang was my friend, and he would never hurt me on purpose.

"Anyway, he basically asked me out, but I didn't say yes or anything, I just said that I would think about it. I wanted to ask you about what you think I should do. Should I say yes to him tomorrow?" I asked.

Nudge's eyes lit up. "Aw! I'm so glad you waited. I think you guys would make the best couple ever, but you should wait a bit longer before you start dating him. Being friends is a good stage, and you won't act as awkward around each other if you consider yourselves friends." Nudge advised. She yawned.

"I'll talk to you more later, but I'm really tired right now. Sorry. Good night, Max."

She went back to sleep, leaving me to think about what she said. I sighed, deciding to listen to music to clear my head. Grabbing my iPod and plugging my earphones in, I listened to the soothing tone of Linkin Park.

Maybe I would wait before I dated Fang. Maybe I would just have to take Nudge's advice and get to know him better. We would make a better couple then, right?

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. I stretched, looking down at my iPod. It was still playing music.

"Up and at 'em, sunshine!" I cried, waking Nudge up. She slowly opened her eyes, looking tired. "Hey, Max. Isn't it a Saturday?"

"No, it's Friday. Day after Halloween? Duh." I said.

Her eyes widened, and she sat up quickly, jumping out of bed. "Don't we have school today?"

I rolled my heads. Nudge wasn't thinking right today. Why would she ask something so obvious? "Uh, yeah! Duh. Do you have to ask?" I asked.

"IT'S NINE FORTY RIGHT NOW! WE OVERSLEPT!" She screamed.

I looked at the clock, then back at her.

"Oh, shit."

"We're both going to get detention for this!"

"Uh, yeah!"

**Hm...hi. Liked it? You thought Fang and Max would finally be a couple, hm?**

**wrong!**

**sadly, no. It's not gonna be that easy.**

**bye now!**

**see you guys,**

**flyingconverselol**


End file.
